Forbidden Love
by Meagan Malfoy
Summary: PG-13 for a few bad words and some other stuff could be PG depending on how you look at it. Draco and Ginny fall in love but no one wants them together. Can love conquer all? 25 up 26 coming soon
1. Enemies Meet

A/N: Not that hard to follow the story if you know it alternates between Ginny and Draco's p.o.v. The first half of the chapter is always going to be Draco and the second will be Ginny unless I say otherwise at the beginning of the chapter which I think will only happen once at the end. Speaking of the end I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to write.   
Disclaimer: Everything except the plot and things you don't recognize from the books belongs to J.K. Rowling and various other people. I'm not making any money off this or anything like that so don't sue me!   
Chapter One   
Enemies meet  
  
There she is again. I sit atop the 3rd shortest tower so I can watch her sit by the lake. This time though she has not come alone. He is with her. I feel a surge of anger and an emotion unknown to me. I believe it is jealousy but why should I of all people feel jealous of a person like him. I don't want his fame. He doesn't even look half as good as me. I am far richer than him but I know somehow that it is none of these things. I am jealous of him being with her. He's with my love. My Ginny. How is it he is with her? She turned me down with a sneer on her face. Yet she'll go out with him when he had been caught cheating on that mudblood just the day before.   
I remember how angry and happy I felt when I heard the rumor that him and that mudblood Granger girl were going out. Angry because I saw how my Ginny followed him around every day for the last 5 years and yet he still didn't choose her. Happy because that would enable my Ginny to notice me rather than that asshole Potter. She still did not. Finally I had gotten enough courage to ask her to dance at some silly party Dumbledore was throwing for the whole school last year and she turned me down. Maybe I'll get my chance with her soon.   
* * *  
I laugh softly as Harry makes a joke about Draco Malfoy. Harry slips an arm around my shoulder and gazes into my eyes with his startling green eyes. He suddenly kisses me. I pull away. I don't know why I did but something didn't feel quite right. Like maybe I wasn't meant to be with Harry, but it's what I've wanted since the day I first saw him 6 years ago.   
He looks at me strangely. "I'll see you later Ginny." He mumbles before walking away.  
"Harry." I whisper as I watch him walk away. I know I've made him think he did something wrong.   
'Why did you do that Ginny?' I think. 'Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, the boy you've been dreaming about for 6 years just kissed you and you refused to kiss him back?'  
I look up towards one of the towers and see a shadowy figure sitting atop it.   
I gasp and wonder who it is. I know I shouldn't go see who it is but my curiosity gets the better of me.   
I run into Hogwarts trying to stay silent. I hope the person is still there. Hermione would be devastated if she found out one of her best friends had kissed Harry and the person might tell Hermione.  
Upon reaching the steps to the tower I slow down. I pause a moment to catch my breath and then climb the stairs. I can see him now. He's standing. I have a strange feeling he was waiting for me. He steps out of the shadows. The moonlight reflects off his silvery hair and I know immediately that it is Draco Malfoy.   
My heart pounds at the sight of him. I want to stop staring at him but I can't seem to tear my eyes away from him.   
'Ginny you can't have him. He's a Malfoy.' My own voice echoes through my head. 'I don't want him do I?'  
I wonder why he won't stop looking at me. I also wonder why he hasn't insulted me or even spoken.  
  
  
  



	2. The truth lies within his eyes

A/N: // means italic   
Chapter Two  
The truth lies within his eyes  
  
I just stare at her transfixed. I can't believe my love has actually noticed me and came up here. I was hoping she would but I doubted it. She just stares back. I wonder if I should say something to break the awkward silence. Knowing me I would insult her so I suppose I'll keep quiet.   
We've been standing here in silence for what feels like hours but is only maybe a minute or two. Finally she speaks.  
"Why were you watching me?"  
I pause trying to think up a good excuse.   
'Come on you're Draco Malfoy you can always think up an excuse.'   
"I wasn't watching you." I say. 'Real witty, Draco.' I think, sarcastically.  
"Well then who or what were you staring at like that?" She asks me.   
She feels she has won. I must change that - but how? She knows I was staring at her but how can I make her believe I wasn't?   
"I was thinking Weasley and I happened to be staring at the lake not you and Potter."  
"Thinking about what?" She inquires.  
Why is she so interested in me now? Why not last year when all I wanted was one dance with her. At least then I wasn't alone with her.  
"How I'm going to spend all the extra galleons father sent me for my birthday last week. Oh wait. I forgot. Galleons are-"  
"I know what galleons are!" She glares at me. I can see the fury in her cinnamon eyes. I take pride in seeing her so full of anger all because of one simple comment. Sick - yes I know it is. I always have taken pride in controlling peoples emotions.   
Simple things humans are. They are so easy to manipulate at times. Strangely enough though I don't want to manipulate her like I do everyone else. She seems untouchable like a queen or a goddess yet so fragile. Her emotions have been toyed with by Potter and that Creevey boy. I have heard the rumors and seen her around Potter and that Creevey mudblood. Around the mudblood she acts furious as she does around me. I don't know what I've done to deserve it I hardly ever insult her family around her - only her brother so why does she glare at me so. Can she not see how desperate I am for her affection? Can she not see the helplessness in my cold eyes? She must be able to see something. Her eyes are softening under my icy stare. I hope she'll be able to help me.  
* * *   
Why can I see the innocence of a child in his stormy eyes? I wonder why he keeps looking at me like that. It can't be one of his tricks. No one not even Malfoy could fake that look.   
I stop glaring at him. Seeing him look so helpless I can't help but stop. Any decent person wouldn't be able to glare at someone who has the look of a lost 5-year-old in their eyes.   
I've never seen him look like this before. Wait. Yes I have. Last year.  
// He walks up to me a blank expression on his face His icy eyes look me over quickly then return to my face. //  
He actually had the audacity to check me out right in front of me.  
// "Ginny?" He asks. I hear a pleading note in his voice.  
"What Malfoy?" I say. //   
He knows my first name? I never realized that he actually knew it nevertheless used it.  
// "Would you like to dance?"  
I just sneer coldly at him. "Dance? With you? I'd rather die."  
He just stares at me for a moment looking crestfallen. Then he regains his usual cold manner. "Good because I'd never dance with you anyway!"//  
I didn't see him again until the following week when he ran into me.   
//"Watch where you're going, Weasley!" He spat.  
"It was your fault, Malfoy!" I yell while bending down to pick up my broken ink bottle and ink splattered books.  
I didn't see him pull out the ink bottle but saw him set it down next to me before walking off before I could even thank him. //  
I had always wondered why he gave me that bottle.  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask him.  
He looks away. "I don't know..." He mumbles.  
If only he would look at me again. I know the truth lies within his eyes.   
I can tell he's hiding something from me.  
"Malfoy." I say softly but not too quiet so he wouldn't hear.  
He looks at me again. "What?"  
I look at him for a few seconds more trying to decipher what his eyes show. "Why did you ask me to dance last year?"  
  
* * *  
  
Please review! Flames welcome but I want a good reason why you are flaming my story! Oh by the way it's 10 minutes after 2 am so please consider that while you're flaming.   
  



	3. Her reason

Chapter Three  
Her reason  
  
My heart almost skipped a beat. She remembers! I never thought she'd remember me asking her to dance.  
"Because you were looking so beautiful that night I couldn't resist." The phrase is out of my mouth before I even realized I was going to say it. I feel myself going red and see her shocked reaction. She goes scarlet.   
"R-really?" She asks.  
I nod and look away again, afraid to say anything. I might insult her again and that wouldn't be good - or would it? Father would want me to insult her. She is a Weasley after all, a lower class girl. Father would kill me if he found out about this.   
I look back at her to see her go even redder.   
"Why did you refuse to dance?"   
"Because... well... you're a Malfoy."   
"So! That's no reason not to dance with me." I say feeling rather annoyed at her disliking me because of my surname.   
"I thought you were going to curse me or do something to embarrass me and my friends, well they would make me visit Pomfrey. Ron would owl my dad and he'd be furious and Harry-" She stopped.  
"What would Potter do? Surely he wouldn't have gotten jealous. He was too busy with that mudblood Granger girl."   
She just stared at me in disbelief that I could say something like that so simply. "You know you are a real asshole."  
I shrug. "So."  
"Why did I even bother to try to have a decent conversation with you?" She stormed away.  
"Oh great now she hates me again..." I mumbled and started down the stairs.   
I headed into the cold dungeons not even noticing the freezing temperature. "Slytherin's heir." I mumbled tonelessly and watched the secret door slide open. I slipped into the empty common room and looked at my watch.   
"2 am." I sighed and fell into a high backed green chair. I had spent almost two hours watching my love and then I somehow insulted her. All I did was call that Granger girl a mudblood. Why would that bother her that much?   
I close my eyes for a moment and drift off to sleep in the uncomfortable chair.  
* * *  
"Why is he always such a jerk?" I ask myself aloud. "He can't be that bad. I bet it's his father's fault. I could tell he wanted to have a decent conversation with me but why did he have to insult Hermione just because she isn't a pureblood?"  
I wonder what Hermione would say if I told her about tonight - well only the part without me and Harry kissing. Maybe I'll make it sound like we were just talking.   
"Why is who always such a jerk?" A voice behind me asked.  
"Harry!" I exclaimed spinning around to see no one. "Where are you?" I looked around and suddenly saw his head appear ad his body soon after that.  
"Right here Ginny. Now who's a jerk?"  
"Um..." I know he has to know I'm talking about Malfoy. I gave away too many clues. "Malfoy."  
"Why are you thinking about him?" He asks suspiciously.  
"Because I just finished talking to him."  
He gives me a strange look. "How did you just finish talking to him. I doubt he'd be wandering the school at 2 in the morning."  
"He was watching us from one of the towers. I saw him and went up to see who it was."  
"He was watching us? Probably trying to get something to blackmail me with." Harry said hatred in his voice.  
"No actually he-" I stop. What was he doing up there? He never told me the truth.  
"He what?"   
"I don't know. He said he was thinking but I didn't believe him."   
I hear Harry gasp and pick up his silver invisibility cloak off the floor. He tosses it over both of us and gently pushes me back against the wall next to him.  
"What?" I whisper.  
"Filch. We need to get back to the common room quickly."  
I nod and follow him slowly towards the common room.  
* * *  
Not too interesting yet but I have a few plans... ::evil laugh:: I think the next chapter will include some romance between Ginny and Draco.   



	4. The Notes

Ok I'll take a suggestion I got in a review and write in third person sometimes. I'll do that in the second half of this chapter. Also to answer someone's question about why they would flame is I always doubt my stories are good until I get told they're good and plus this isn't one of my better stories.   
  
Chapter Four  
The notes  
"Draco, dear time to get up!" The voice of an unwanted person says.  
"Not you." I grumble. "Why are you in the boys dorm?"  
"Open your eyes. You're in the middle of the common room."  
I do as she says and see she isn't lying. "Go away Pansy."  
She gives me a pleading look. "Why?"  
"Because you annoy me." I say quietly as I run a hand through my hair to get it out of my eyes.  
She puts on a frown and tries to convince me to not make her go away.  
I ignore her as usual. She knows I have no interest in her at all. Poor girl. I pity her. Her mother has her convinced that I am going to marry her. My father wants me to so I suppose I'll end up doing it anyway. At least she isn't as ugly as some of the other Slytherins like Millicent Bullstrode. I shudder at the thought of marrying Millicent. I would pray that if I did that our kids would look like me.   
"Can you shut up for a moment?" I demand and Pansy closes her mouth quickly. "Thank you." I mutter not sounding thankful at all. "What time is it?"  
"Almost half past 4." Crabbe says from a chair next to mine   
I check my watch not believing Crabbe. "Crabbe you moron it's 6:20." I turn to Pansy again. "Why did you wake me up so early?"  
"Your owl dropped this off." She hands me a letter. I move it so she can't see it and read:  
  
  
Draco,   
Please meet me at the library tonight at 2. I want to discuss something with you.  
Signed,  
Ginny Weasley  
PS Don't write back just show up   
I wonder why she wants to talk to me.  
* * *   
"Ginny, I'm sorry about last night but could you please meet me at the library tonight at 2. I'd like to talk to you about something. Sincerely, Draco Malfoy. Ps don't write back just show up." Ginny read aloud the note she had just received a few minutes ago. "Why would he - of all people - want to meet me?"  
"Say something, Ginny?" Hermione questioned half-asleep from the bed next to hers.   
"No Hermione go back to sleep."   
Hermione didn't listen. She sat up instead and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"   
"Almost 6:45." Ginny said glancing at Hermione's clock.  
"Why're you up so early?"  
"My owl was tapping on the window and it woke me up." It was true. She had always been a light sleeper and the owl had been tapping rather loudly at the window.  
"What'd it bring you? Must've been important to not have waited until breakfast."  
"No actually Snowy brought me a letter from Malfoy."  
"Malfoy?" A look of disgust crossed Hermione's face. "Why would he be writing to you?"  
"I-I saw him last night and we talked for a while. He had been staring at me and Har-" Ginny stopped.  
"You and who? Harry?"  
Ginny nodded. 'Oh great I've gone and told her now... she's going to hate me.' She thought.   
"What were you and Harry doing that would interest Malfoy?" Hermione said the name 'Malfoy' like it was a dirty curse word.   
"Um... Harry and I well... we... I mean he... kissed me."   
"Really?" Hermione didn't look furious like Ginny had planned. Instead she looked almost happy.  
"Yeah. But aren't you mad?"   
"of course not. Harry can do what he wants with his life. He wasn't a great kisser anyway. What'd you think?"  
"He only kissed me on the lips... and I didn't kiss back."  
"Why not? I thought you loved him."   
"I'm not sure why I didn't kiss him back. I didn't love him-"  
"So what'd that slimy git Malfoy have to say?"   
Ginny recited their whole conversation pausing at the end to explain about him asking her to dance. Hermione looked shocked at the end.  
"He asked you to dance with him because he thought you looked beautiful?"  
Ginny nodded.  
"I thought he hated your family."  
"So did I." Ginny agreed.  
"Imagine that Malfoy liking a Gryffindor - a Weasley at that. The girls will love to hear that."  
"Hermione, don't tell anyone please." Ginny asked.  
"Why? You don't like him do you?"  
Ginny hesitated for a moment. "I-I think I do." She confessed quietly.  
Hermione looked at her strangely.   
* * *  
Review please! I'd like to thank all of you that have already. I think I might continue telling it in 3rd person for a while. Well I'll decide tomorrow when I write the 5th chapter   



	5. He is a Malfoy...

  
  
  
Chapter Five  
He is a Malfoy...   
"Where is she?" He muttered glancing at his watch for the 5th time that minute. He had been waiting outside the library for 10 minutes now. If he hadn't had had his invisibility cloak with him Filch would have given him a detention. "Damn it is this thing broken?" He asked himself referring to his watch which had said 2:05 for what seemed like an eternity to him.  
* * *  
"Hermione I am going and you can't stop me!" Ginny exclaimed.  
"Ginny I can't let you do this." Hermione said firmly blocking her way out.  
"I'm 15 years old I can do what I please."  
"What would you brother say? I'm sure he'd be interested to know his sister wants to go off and meet Draco Malfoy in the middle of the night - alone I might add."   
"My brother doesn't rule my life and neither do you Hermione! Now let me through before I do something I'll regret." Ginny pulled out her wand. She really didn't want to curse Hermione but would if she needed to.   
Hermione didn't pick up her wand. She instead she tried to reason with the stubborn girl in front of her. "Ginny this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. Lucius Malfoy's son! I'm only trying to keep you safe. How do you know he won't curse you on the spot?"  
To be honest, Ginny really didn't know. Well she did but had no real proof he wouldn't. "I don't know but Hermione just let me go. If I don't return tomorrow tell Ron and Harry. Otherwise keep this a secret."  
Hermione knew she couldn't win. "Oh all right but please be careful. He is a Malfoy... Have your wand ready just in case."  
"Jeez Hermione you're beginning to sound like my mother." She gave Hermione a cheery smile then left the common room.   
Ginny headed down the dark halls hoping not to meet Filch. She wished she had thought to ask Harry for his invisibility cloak but that could have been a problem. For one he'd have asked where she was going and he'd have stopped her from seeing Draco. Harry probably would have told Ron who in turn would have written to her mother. That would have presented a big problem.  
She took a deep breath as he came into sight. He wasn't looking her way so she could surprise him if he did intend to curse her. She guessed it was about 5 after 2 since she left about 5 minutes ago when Hermione's clock had said 2:00.  
* * *   
A/N: That 'had had' part still looks weird to me although I know it's correct. Anyway I know the first part isn't half as long as I usually make it but I got stuck because I wanted to write what Ginny was busy with so it turned out to be a rather short chapter. Hope everyone still likes it although I am trying to figure out what I do between this point and what I have planned for the end. Wow only 548 words including the author's note. No I didn't count then. My spell check thing tells me. That's shorter than my usual chapter. Well maybe I'll add an extra 200 words to the next chapter just to make up for this one. Maybe not.   
  



	6. The Meeting

Chapter Six  
The Meeting  
She snuck up beside him. When she was about 3 feet away from him he turned around. He had been staring down the opposite side of the hall obviously confused at which way the Gryffindor common room was.  
"Finally! What took you so long?"  
"Hermione tried to convince me not to go."  
"What made the mudblood finally let you go?"  
Ginny chose to ignore the mudblood comment. "She let me go because I promised to curse you if you tried anything."  
Draco laughed - a cruel and evil sound that sent shivers up Ginny's spine. "She honestly thinks you could curse? I have studied curses and how to perform them for 13 years. I could more than likely pull my wand out and have it out faster than any student in this school including your Granger friend." He said all this calmly but Ginny saw an evil gleam in his cold eyes.  
"Ok..." She began to wonder why she had even came. He was beginning to scare her.  
"So what do you want?" He asked all traces of evil gone.  
Ginny marveled at how quick his mood changed. "What do I want? You were the one who asked for me to meet you here." She gave him a defiant look.  
His eyebrows went up. "No I didn't."  
Ginny pulled the note out of her pocket and shoved it in his hand. "Then what's this?"  
He read over it. "This isn't my handwriting. It's too neat."  
"Well who wrote it then?"  
"You did." He handed her the note he had received. "The handwriting matches."  
She looked at the note he had given her. "I didn't write this either."  
"Well then if we aren't going to talk I might as well go back to my common room before Filch finds me."   
He bent down and picked up the invisibility cloak that was at his feet. He slipped it on and was putting on the hood when-   
"Wait!"   
He turned around and slipped the hood on. "Why?"  
"I'll get caught by Filch if I try and go back without a cloak like yours."  
"So?"  
It looked strange talking to someone she couldn't see.   
"Take that off for a moment."  
"Fine." He pulled it off and looked at her.  
"I was wondering if..." She paused not believing she was asking him for anything.  
"Get to the point Weasley."  
"Could we share the cloak? You could take me to the portrait and then continue onto Slytherin common room wherever that is."  
"I guess so." He said flatly when secretly he was thanking the gods and whoever had sent the notes.   
A few seconds later they were both under the cloak - very close I might add. They started towards the portrait of the fat lady with Ginny in the lead.  
* * *   
"Oh no!" Ginny exclaimed loudly when she saw the fat lady wasn't in her frame.  
Draco clapped a hand over her mouth. "Are you trying to get us in trouble?" He hissed in her ear.  
She shook her head and he removed his hand 'almost reluctantly' she thought.  
"What am I going to do? She could be gone for hours!" Ginny whined causing Draco to cover her mouth again.  
"What do you expect me to do about it?"  
She reached up and removed his hand from her mouth.  
"Draco..." She asked in a pleading tone.  
"What do you expect me to do? I really doubt you want to sleep in my dorm and I'm not sure the other Slytherins would be too pleased to see a Weasley asleep on the common room couch."  
"I-I wouldn't mind sleeping in you dorm..."  
'Damn it! Why must she tease me so?'   
"Well come on then. I just hope my father doesn't find out about this." Draco said in barely a whisper.  
'I hope so too.' She silently agreed thinking about what Lucius Malfoy would do if he found out about this.  
* * *  
A/N: Don't even ask if Lucius will find out. No romance yet but keep reading I'm trying to find the perfect moment. I hate when people rush into the romance and have it at the wrong time. Don't you? Maybe next chapter after all they will both be sleeping in the same bed...   
  



	7. You slept with him?

A/N: Funny how fast I'm getting these chapters done. It usually takes me ages...   
Chapter Seven  
You slept with him?   
"Draco who's the blonde?" A guy, Tony asked shaking Draco awake.  
"Huh?" Draco asked sleepily.  
"Drac the chick you've got your arm around. Who is she?"  
Draco opened his eyes and looked at Ginny who now had dark blonde hair. "Oh that's um... Marie."  
"She's cute. A 5th year?"  
"Yeah."  
Ginny stirred and opened her cinnamon colored eyes.Remembering the charm she used to make her hair a different color made her smile slightly.   
"Ginny he thinks you're Marie play along." Draco whispered in her ear.  
"Draco!" She exclaimed playfully and blushed scarlet pretending he had said something sexual to her.  
'Damn she can act good!' Draco thought.  
Ginny looked at Tony then back at Draco.   
She suddenly kissed Draco. He kissed back after getting over the shock that //his// Ginny was actually kissing him. She pulled away and said. "I had a great time last night, Draco. We should do that again //very// soon..."   
He grinned and watched her leave.   
"Draco... Draco... Draco!" Tony waved his hand in front of Draco's face. "Yo snap out of it!"   
Draco grimaced. "Stop saying 'yo' you aren't in America anymore."  
"Ok..." Tony paused choosing his words wisely. "What's with you? You were staring at that chick like you were in love."  
"She's not a 'chick' Tony! She does have a name." Draco snapped.  
"Yeah you told me."  
"Tony, her name isn't Marie."  
"Then what is it?"  
"Ginny Weasley."  
"Oh my- What the hell are you doing with a Weasley?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Does your dad know?"  
Draco looked at him like he was a mental case. "Hell no! He'd kill me and her if he found out!"  
"So I take it I can't tell anyone."  
"If you do you'll end up like Crabbe and Goyle. They are still in the hospital right?"  
"Yeah... You did that?" Tony backed up slightly.  
"Of course. I've been practicing that curse since I was 6."  
"But how could you. They were your best friends!"  
Draco chuckled darkly. "Yeah right..."  
Crabbe and Goyle had ended up like Neville's parents - insane. No one had been caught for the act either. It was supposed that death eaters had done it - for some strange reason.  
* * *   
"Ron!" Hermione gasped. He turned away from Harry to look at her.  
"Yeah?" He went pale seeing how pale Hermione looked.  
"Ginny... went... off... with... Mal-Malfoy... last... night... and... hasn't.... come back... yet." Hermione said trying to catch her breath. She had just run all the way from the girls dorm to the doors to the great hall to tell Ron.  
"She what?!" He exclaimed.  
"Went off with Malfoy last night."  
"And you let her?"  
"I couldn't stop her!"  
"You could have gotten me or put the full body bind on her!"  
"She had my wand and was pointing it at me!" Hermione lied.  
"You haven't seen her?" Harry cut in.  
"Not since last night."  
"Do you suppose Malfoy... did anything to her?" Ron asked sounding fearful. He had heard the rumors about Draco Malfoy.  
"Did anything to who?" Ginny asked coming up from the dungeons.  
"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed and threw his arms around her. "You're ok!"  
"Of course I'm ok."  
"But Hermione said you went off with Malfoy!"  
"Malfoy's not as bad as you've heard."  
"You weren't in bed this morning where did you sleep?" Hermione questioned suspiciously.  
Ginny went scarlet again. "Draco's bed..."  
"You what?!" Ron yelled causing people to look at him funny.  
"We didn't do anything."  
"But you slept with him!"  
"Yeah I slept with him. I didn't fuck him!"  
Ginny stalked off to find Draco since he was the only one who seemed to like her.   
  



	8. The Secret Room

A/N: Damn this story is taking longer than I thought it would to get to the part I really want to write. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and actually read to this point. Well on with the story because I know most of you really could care less what I say up here....  
  
Chapter Eight  
The Secret Room  
  
First she had checked the great hall but knew she wasn't going to find him since she had left his dorm first and hadn't even entered the great hall yet. She then headed towards the dungeons hoping to catch him as he left the Slytherin common room. She stood right outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room and had barely been there for ten seconds when he walked right into her.  
"Hey watch where - oh it's you." He said. "Why are you back down here?"  
"I was looking for you." She watched his expression, grinning to herself because she had finally been able to see some pure emotion of his cold face.  
"You were? But... why?" He looked shocked but slightly excited and Ginny caught a glimpse at the person behind the cold mask.  
"Because..." She said playfully trying to get a rise out of him.  
"Huh?"  
"Because you're the only person who doesn't try to rule my life." Ginny ran her fingers through her long ginger colored hair and looked up at him.  
"I don't believe I follow you..." Draco said.  
"Come with me... maybe I can explain it better." She took his hand and led him slowly deep into the dungeons.  
When they reached a dark forgotten room Ginny stopped and muttered. "Lumos."   
Draco could make out things only as far as three feet ahead of them and saw the faint outline of a table and a chair. He thought he saw a fireplace near the table but wasn't sure. The light didn't reach that far. He coughed. The room was dusty. He could see a few cobwebs when he looked upward. He looked back at Ginny.  
"What are we doing here?" He asked quietly. For some reason the emptiness of the large room made him want to whisper.  
Ginny giggled. "You don't have to be so quiet, Draco. It isn't a graveyard."  
"I guess not." He said this only slightly louder causing her to giggle again.  
"I discovered this room a couple years ago. In my second year I believe." She waved her wand and muttered something. The room lit up, the door closed, and the room became spotless and wonderfully decorated in red and gold. There was a bed covered in a thick red comforter with a large gold lion covering most of it. Draco noticed a blazing fire in the fireplace he had guessed was there. He also noted that instead of stone the floor was covered in a thick red and gold carpet that also had a lion on it. A bookshelf covered one wall. It had nearly four hundred books Draco guessed. The bookshelf reached nearly to the high ceiling. The ceiling itself was a lovely sight. It showed a night sky filled with stars and planets. The moon seemed so close in that sky that Draco felt he could reach up and touch it.  
Ginny interrupted his thoughts. "Like it? It's not much but..."  
"I love it! How did you find such a magnificent place?" He exclaimed not feeling he had to whisper anymore. Looking up into the heavens he felt it was late at night. He felt like a child again. He looked around the room again.   
"I just found it..."  
"But how-how did you find this before anyone else?"  
"I saw it in a dream one night." She took his hand once more and led him over to the bed. He sat upon it and felt as if he were floating. It was even more comfortable than his own bed back at Malfoy Manor.   
"Damn." He muttered looking down at the comforter marveling at the softness of it.   
Ginny ran a hand down his pale cheek and he looked up immediately, surprised at the gentleness of her touch. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments and then broke into a passionate kiss. Minutes after Ginny found her shirt half off and Draco on top of her. Draco stared at her for a couple seconds then got up. He walked over to one of the windows showing a fake storm scene, buttoning his white shirt back.  
'What's wrong with me?' He thought. As he stared at the fake scene outside of the window he thought back to the innocent look on her face just moments before.   
"Draco?" She called innocently from the other side of the room. She got no answer but continued anyway. "Are you ok?"  
He hesitated. Of course he wasn't 'ok'. He hadn't been 'ok' for years. He had always been empty. There, but emotionless then suddenly she came into his life and he started actually feeling things. Before he met her he had never felt jealousy or love. 'If you could even call it that.' He scoffed silently. "No." He said just loud enough for her to hear.   
She was only a few steps away by then and quickly continued over to him, fully dressed now. "Can you tell me about it?"  
He just stared out of the window.  
"Draco, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."  
"Everything." The word was off his lips before he could stop it.  
She just looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
He looked at her. Somehow he had regained the cold lifeless look he had inherited from his father. "You wouldn't understand."  
"Try me."  
"No."  
She bit her bottom lip. "Why not?"  
"Because no one can help."  
"You'd be surprised."  
He pointed to the window which had a sunny scene. It was slightly windy but otherwise perfect. "See that scene. That's most people lives, calm, nice, only slightly bad." He pointed to the story window he was in front of. "See this one. This is my life. Now compare it to the other one. Maybe you can figure it out."  
She spotted a dark bruise on his arm. "What's that from?" She inquired.  
"Um... nothing... just um... bumped it on something." He lied.   
She could tell he was lying but decided not to press the matter. "We should get up to class or we'll both be in trouble." She walked over to the door. He followed close behind. They both picked up their books without a word and headed up to their classes.   
* * *  
  
A/N: Soon you'll find out more about Draco's past and home life.  



	9. Draco do you love me?

A/N: Lupin is back! He's teaching DADA.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
Draco do you love me?  
"Please take your seats students. Today we will be reviewing goblin rebellions after I take role." Professor Binns said.   
Draco didn't hear anything after that. He began to get very drowsy. He ended up staring at the classroom door thinking of Ginny. Suddenly a pale face framed by ginger-colored hair appeared at the window in the middle of the door. He stared hardly believing his eyes when she walked in and up to Professor Binns.   
They talked in low voices for a couple of minutes before Binns looked at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy you may go."   
"Uh... ok." Draco said wondering why he was being dismissed 45 minutes before the class ended. He picked up his books and followed Ginny out of the classroom. After shutting the door and making sure they weren't visible to any of his classmates he spoke to Ginny. "Why was I allowed to leave that class?"  
Ginny handed him a note which he immediately looked at the signature of. "Lupin? Why the hell would he want to see me?"  
"He doesn't. I told him about me and you. Well I only mentioned part of it and he suggested we talk. I asked him when we could and he wrote me the note."  
"How much did you tell him? I don't need to get suspended or expelled for this."  
"I told him we kissed. He has heard the rumors of you and half the girls in the school so he kinda guessed we did more." Ginny's face went red. "He promised he wouldn't tell anyone though!" She added quickly.  
"Ok so what are we supposed to talk about?" Draco inquired.  
"Us."  
"What about us?"  
"Our relationship Draco!"  
"What relationship?"  
"That's just it! I almost fucked you but we aren't even going out!"  
"You have to be going out to fuck someone?" Draco asked.  
"You are just.... You make me so mad sometimes. I don't even know why I like you at all."  
"Like me? As in...?" He suddenly seemed more interested in the conversation than he had been before.  
"As in I love you."   
"R-really?" Draco asked. Ginny suddenly got a good look at the person behind his cool, calm, untouchable mask.   
Ginny nodded.  
"Wow." Was all he could say.   
"Why are you so surprised? You must have tons of girls in love with you."  
"You're the first person who's ever said that to me and meant it. Well other than my mother but she has barely said anything to me since I was 12." He stopped abruptly. His face froze over again becoming cold and emotionless again.   
Ginny bit her bottom lip wondering if she should try to find out more. 'I really want to help him but he won't tell me anything. How can I get past the wall he's put up to protect himself from everything. I'm afraid if I press the issue too much it'll ruin everything.' She thought.  
"Draco?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you love me - even a bit?"  
He hesitated. Of course he loved her. She meant more to him than his life did. He only continued living because of her. She was the first and last person he thought of each day. "Yes." He whispered.  
She couldn't do more than stare. This person, the boy who had joked her family for the past 6 years had just admitted he loved her. 'It can't be true. It must be some kind of cruel joke. How could Draco Malfoy possibly love me?'  
Draco shifted on his feet. For once the silence that he loved so much was making him uncomfortable. Usually he'd smirk to himself watching the other person look uncomfortable trying to think of something to saw not the other way around.   
Ginny stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek before going red again and running off.  
An emotion unfamiliar to Draco entered him. 'Could it be happiness? No that's stupid. I haven't been happy since I started my studies so many years ago.  
* * *  
A/N: Ok so my original two parts per chapter plan didn't last too long. Well hope you like it. Please review! Sorry I haven't been putting the chapters up on time. Usually I'll do two everyday but I've been busy with school. This weekend (today is Thursday) I promise to write a lot! Next chapter I believe we'll learn some more about his past as we do in each new chapter. Slowly we'll be able to piece together his own personal hell otherwise known as his life and discover the reason for his tragic end. Ok I've said too much already. Keep reading to find out what happens.  
  



	10. Harrys Obsession

A/N: Harry's thoughts enter the story...  
  
Chapter Ten  
Harry's Obsession  
Later that night in the Gryffindor Girls Dorm.  
"Ginny I'm sorry I acted like I did earlier. I was just concerned because well you know just as well as I do how he is." Hermione said sounding as if she had rehearsed it. He was Draco Malfoy of course.   
"It's ok."  
Hermione looked shocked. "Really?" She had obviously thought it would have taken more than that to get Ginny to be friendly again.  
"Of course." Ginny smiled at Hermione.  
"Why are you so happy?"  
"Because I'm in love..."  
"With who?"  
"Draco Malfoy." Ginny sighed.   
Hermione's face fell. "Him?! Ginny you can't be serious!"  
"Oh but I am. He loves me too."  
"How do you know that?"  
"He told me."  
"Malfoy could lie even if he had swallowed a vial of veritaserem!" (A/N: Is that spelled right? It's the truth serum stuff.)  
"No he was serious."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes." Ginny said firmly.   
"Good night Ginny." Hermione said and slipped under the blanket her mind filled with questions.  
"Night."  
* * *  
'Ginny Weasley loves me. She actually loves me. I-I just can't believe it.' Draco thought as he laid in his bed that night 'How could someone so good and nice as her love someone like me though? Is it just some evil joke to test me? I don't think Father would even sink this low. He has done some pretty bad things though. It's all Potter's mom's fault. She was the one that drove him over the edge and started his muggle and mudblood hating.'  
His last thought was that he could spend all day tomorrow with Ginny if he wanted to since it was a Saturday tomorrow.  
* * *   
'How could she have spent the night in his bed? That foul little.... Little... oh I can't even think of the words to describe that asshole. This is the last time he's going to ruin my life. He's going to pay - but how?'  
Harry paced back and forth in the empty common room that night thinking up ways to rid his life of Draco.   
'That asshole took my Ginny. He has no right to have her laying next to him when I - the one she had loved for years haven't even kissed her. I must get her back! I'll stop at nothing to get her back.'  
He headed up to bed thinking evil thoughts about murder - the murder of Draco Malfoy.   
That night he dreamt of piercing Draco's cold heart with a sharp silver dagger. In his dream he was rewarded with the thing he wanted most - Ginny's love.   
* * *  
A/N: Someone's thinking bad thoughts now... Will he really kill Draco? Short chapter but interesting twist added in. Maybe the next will make up for this one's shortness.   
  



	11. Ginnys Fear

  
A/N: Sorry it's taken me song long to get this one up but I've been so busy with school I haven't really had time to do any typing. Luckily I had written the 11th and 12th chapters in a notebook so all I had to do was type them up. So anyway here's the story....  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
Ginny's fear   
The sun rose slowly over Hogwarts sending cascading rays of light over Draco's pale face and making his light hair glint in the light he had been waiting for hours to see. He hadn't been able to sleep the whole night as usual. He had woken around 3 and had been sitting on the top of the highest astronomy tower thinking of anything or anyone who came to mind - mostly Ginny. He wondered what she was dreaming of; hoping it was him she thought of every night. He gazed at the lake, more specifically at the spot he had seen Harry and Ginny talking. He thought he had seen Harry try to kiss Ginny. He felt a surge of anger at the thought that Potter could have kissed his Ginny, his one true love. Draco felt his cheeks burning upon thinking these types of things.  
'Father wouldn't approve.' He caught himself thinking. Why did he always have to care what his father wanted? He never knew. 'I could really care less what father thinks.' He scoffed to himself.  
"Thought you'd be up here." A soft but friendly voice said in his ear.  
Draco turned around quickly to see Ginny less than 3 inches from him. At 5'7 she was quite a bit shorter than him. She only came up to his shoulder. "Ginny! What're you doing up here so early. It's only" He looked down at his watch. "5 am." He finished.  
"I know what time it is, Draco. But I also know that my bed feels a bit... empty without you in it with me." She said flirtatiously. She had a sexy smile on her face that only Draco had seen.  
"Well then... we could fix that easily but your Gryffindor friends well... they don't like me much. Especially Potter and friends. Your brother would probably attempt to strangle me if he caught me in your bed."  
Ginny admitted he did have a point. "Ok then let's just go for a walk down by the lake." She threw a cautious glance over the edge of the tower which Draco quickly noticed.   
"Scared?" He asked with a touch of amusement in his voice.  
"No..." Ginny said shakily while looking once more over the edge at the ground below.  
"Yes you are..."  
"No I - yes I am. I don't like heights especially this high."  
"Knew you were scared but nothing's gonna happen to you up here while you're with me." He took her hand and pulled her gently over to the steps so she wasn't near the edge anymore.  
"Draco?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are you so nice when you're around me but such an jerk around everyone else?"   
Draco thought for a second. "I've never thought about that... I'm not sure."  
"Ok." She said wondering if she should try to find out more about his past now.  
As if he could read her mind he quickly changed the subject. "Let's go for that walk now shall we?"  
"Sure..." She agreed almost reluctantly because she couldn't help but feel he was hiding something big from her.   
***  
'How can I just stand here and watch this? Why is he so nice to her? Why does she smile at him like that?' Harry thought as he watched Ginny and Draco talk. He had followed Ginny wearing his invisibility cloak hoping to catch her alone somewhere that wasn't the common room or a hallway.   
He clenched his fist when he watched Draco take Ginny's hand and lead her down the stairs.   
'Why am I so... jealous all of a sudden? He could never keep her. Not if I have any say in this. Now all I need is proof he isn't the person he pretends to be. I know he can't be nice. It isn't possible. Once I get proof he's a liar and an asshole Ginny will come back to me.' He knew somewhere deep inside that this wasn't true. He didn't care. He just wanted Ginny away from Draco and he wanted to be the one to break them up.  
***  
A/N: I was reading over this entire story yesterday and found a few mistakes one major one was back in chapter six where it says "She honestly thinks you could curse?" It's supposed to say "She honestly think you could curse me?" Ok that it for now other than something that may have confused a few of you in the last chapter. It says Harry never kissed Ginny and yes he did back in chapter one but he doesn't count that because it was on a kiss on the lips and she pulled away. Ok I'll shut up now so you can read the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Something to do with Harry...

Chapter Twelve  
Something to do with Harry...  
  
"Draco." Professor Snape called after getting over the shock that he had seen Draco grinning. A thing Draco hadn't done for at least 11 years if not more.  
Draco froze and slowly turned away almost all traces of the grin gone. "Yes sir?"  
"Come to my office for a moment we need to talk."  
"Ok sir."  
Draco silently followed Snape into his freezing dungeon office.  
"Take a seat Draco."  
Draco did as he was told. "All right."  
Snape looked at Draco for a moment. He had watched this boy - well he wasn't really a boy anymore - grow up. He had always been good friends with Lucius Malfoy even in school.  
"What do you wish to speak to me about, sir?"  
"Draco you do know my name and you know I don't mind if you call me by it. I don't call you Mr. Malfoy except around other students."  
"Ok Severus. What did you wish to speak to me about?"  
"That Weasley girl."  
Draco's blood ran cold. "W-what about her?"  
Snape studied Draco's reaction noting the boy actually seemed human now instead of the emotionless death eater his father wanted him to be. "Draco no need to worry. Just answer a few questions and I won't bother bringing your father into this."  
Upon hearing the words 'your father' Draco became the cold teenager the Severus Snape knew. "Bring my father into what?"  
"Draco do not try to fool me. I have seen you with her! If you don't cooperate I will be forced to inform your father." Severus hissed. "Now tell me the truth!"  
Draco gave him a cold look. "You want to know the truth? You really want to know the truth? For sixteen years I have been forced to endure beatings, threats, and every other horrid thing possible! And for once in my life I'm actually happy! But of course that's just wrong all because she's a Weasley! Well I don't give a damn what my father thinks anymore because I'm tired of never being able to do anything right! My father can just go to hell along with all you other bastards who never tried to stop him!" Draco yelled all this quite loudly and the strode calmly to the door but his hand had just touched the knob when  
"Draco."  
He turned furiously around. "Yes?"  
"I'm sorry." Snape said quietly.  
"For what?" Draco spat.  
"For not helping you or your mother."  
Draco blinked. No one ever apologized to him for that. "How do you know about my mother?"  
"It's obvious. All the bruises she has and all of that... but Draco there's something you should know."  
"What?"  
"It's about your father. You'll never look at Harry Potter the same again."  
"Ok..."  
An hour later   
"What the hell?!" Could be heard echoing through the school.  
"Shh. Don't be so loud Draco."  
"But-but it can't be possible!" Draco stammered still in shock for the startling news he had found out.  
"Think about it Draco. It's very possible."  
"But I don't want to think about it! It's too disgusting. And if it is true why has father never told me or mother?"  
"Because she was a mudblood Draco! And it was while your mother and him were married!"  
Draco just looked at him blankly. "So."  
* **  
"Oh Hermione why can't I stop thinking about him?"  
"Because you think you love him." Hermione muttered from behind a very large book.  
"I do love him!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
Hermione shut her book. "Then you better find a way to tell your mum and dad."  
***  
A/N: You'll find out about this Harry Potter thing later on. If you are smart enough though you may be able to figure it out just using the clues I gave you. I was on a major sugar high when I thought of that.  
  
  
  
  



	13. Hogwarts Finds Out

Disclaimer: Haven't put this on since the first chapter so I figure I should put it up again. Nothing belongs to me except the plot and anything you don't recognize like Ginny's secret room. Anything you do recognize belongs to JK Rowling and various other organizations. So I repeat, don't sue me! Ain't like I'd have much money anyway since I spend any money I get right away...   
  
  
Chapter Thirteen   
Hogwarts finds out  
Draco flinched as he passed Harry Potter in the hall; something Harry was quick to notice.   
"Scared Malfoy?" Harry spat. The dark haired boy was obviously angry with Draco though Draco didn't have the faintest idea as to why.   
"Why would I be scared of you, Potter?"  
Harry narrowed his emerald eyes into slits. "Because you know what you did and you know I'm pissed."   
Draco's eyebrows raised in surprise. This was the first time Draco had ever heard Harry say a swear word. He had also never heard Harry talk like he was now. He briefly wondered if Harry was drunk or stoned. "Actually I don't, now excuse me Potter. I must go speak with my new girlfriend." He started to walk away but Harry stepped in front of him.  
"You're not going anywhere until you tell me why you want her!"  
"Who?"  
"You know who I'm talking about." Harry hissed.  
It dawned on Draco. "Ginny?"  
"Yes Ginny! Why do you bother to talk to her and lead her into illusion that you love her?"  
"Illusion? It's no illusion, Potter." With that he walked away leaving Harry Potter with a few things to think about.  
Draco looked around at the groups of kids and teenagers talking. He finally spotted Ginny among a group of 5th years and strode over to them, pulling Ginny away from them. "Hello Ginny." He said but she didn't have time to respond because a second after he had said that he kissed her. This time she didn't pull away from the kiss. She wrapped her arms gently around his neck. Surrounding them were whispers and mutters of trickery and deceit.  
A red headed, freckle faced 16 year old pushed through the crowd of whispers around the two lovers. "What the hell is going on here?" Ron Weasley yelled upon reaching the two kissing teens. Ginny pulled away from the kiss quickly when she heard her brother's voice.  
"Ron!"  
"What are you doing with" Ron shot an angry glance at Draco before returning his eyes to his younger sister. "this idiot?"   
"Your sister, Weasley, was obviously kissing me until you came along and ruined it!" Draco spoke calmly but had a hint of anger in his drawl.   
"I know that much, Malfoy! And I want you to keep your bloody hands off of her!" Ron exclaimed evidently unable to keep his anger under control.  
Ginny who had been watching the two argue decided to try to put a stop to it. She didn't want her brother trying to run her life and she also didn't want her dear Draco getting in trouble for cursing Ron like she knew he'd end up doing.  
"Shut up!" She shrieked at the two bickering boys.  
They both stopped immediately.   
"Ginny tell this moron I wasn't forcing you to kiss me." Draco said emphasizing the word moron.   
"Ron's not a moron." Ginny exclaimed causing Ron to smirk triumphantly at Draco.   
"Are you through with this slimy git?" Draco glared at Ron and Ginny could sense the beginning to a serious non-magic fight. Judging by Draco's well-defined muscles compared to Ron's almost non-existent muscle Ginny figured she already knew who would win a fist fight if the two did indeed start one.   
"Ron!" Ginny looked at Draco apologetically. Ron looked at her expectantly. Draco noticed Harry in the crowd hoping for the exact opposite of what Draco wanted. It was forbidden love after all. No Malfoy had ever dated a Weasley since the Weasley's had went broke about a century ago. Plus no Gryffindor had ever dated a Slytherin other than the few secret relationships that hadn't worked.   
Draco looked at his first (and last he hoped) love eagerly awaiting her response yet also dreading what she would say.   
"No I'm not through with Draco!"  
Draco almost sighed with relief. He thought he would lose her.   
"Draco are you insane?"  
"You can't be serious Ginny!"  
"She's a Weasley, Draco!"  
"He's a Malfoy! Ginny think about it!"  
Other comments like that could be heard from the angry crowd. However there was one man who was happy for the two. The man had a twinkle in his clear blue eyes. "Finally after all these years, a Malfoy has forgotten his pride for love." The man, Albus Dumbledore, chuckled and slipped away from the crowd and up to his office.   
"Very well, Ginny. I'll be writing to mum and dad about this." Ron said stiffly after the crowd had quieted again.   
"God Ron you're beginning to sound like Percy." Ginny said quietly trying to stop the crowd from hearing her every word.  
"Ginny, let's get out of here." Draco muttered in Ginny's ear as he looked at the angry faces of the people in the crowd. The Slytherins were giving Ginny murderous looks especially Pansy. The Gryffindors were a bit kinder but not much. All of them were glaring at Draco. He knew none of them liked him but any doubts he had about their hatred for him had now disappeared under their angry stares. He took Ginny's hand and pulled her through the crowd and to the library where he knew not many people would be.   
***  
  
A/N: Sorry again about the long period you all had to wait for me to write but please review and tell me what you think of my recent chapters. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed. Another thing, don't read my story "Crazy Songfic" It really sucks and it of course has a rather depressing theme. It's my worst fic I have on here...   



	14. A Glimpse of Dracos Past

A/N: I managed to have exactly 1000 words in my last chapter... I thought it was going to be one of my short 500 word chapters but obviously not... anyway just read the chapter.  
A/N: Will the insanity ever end??? (Insanity meaning my story)  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
A Glimpse of Draco's Past  
Draco's stormy eyes looked quickly around the nearly empty library. Only two people other than themselves were there. Hermione Granger and some girl Draco knew from his Herbology class with the Ravenclaws. Hermione was by far the most noticeable in her robes of sky blue. It was only the year before that they had finally been able to wear whatever color robes they wanted to. Draco chose to continue wearing black. It was a very rare occasion that anyone caught him wearing any other color. Ginny however preferred light blues and pale purples. Her robes were almost always light colored.   
Draco narrowed his eyes at the site of Hermione. He didn't mind the Ravenclaws presence, he had once dated her, but Hermione was a different story. He still despised her. He believed he would forever despise her. He figured one day he might actually get along with Ron or Harry but Hermione was out of the question. She contributed to the punishments he frequently received at home. All because she was the best student in Hogwarts - by one point. The student following her was none other than the infamous Draco.   
"Draco stop looking at her like that." Ginny scolded.  
"Why? She's the reason I-." He yet again cut himself off before he said too much.  
"The reason you what?"   
'Great she's suspicious now. Perfect. If only I could keep my big mouth shut for once in my life.' Draco thought.  
"Nothing." Draco said trying now to concentrate n Ginny's beautiful pale freckle-less face instead of the horrible images of his summers and childhood.   
"Draco tell me!" Ginny exclaimed loud enough that Hermione and the Ravenclaw girl to look at them. Hermione gasped but the other girl just went back to writing. She knew Draco had a new girlfriend every few days so it was nothing new. Even if the girl was a Weasley.  
Draco shook his head and then said coldly. "Ginny stop trying to figure out every minor detail of my damn life!"  
Sensing a fight coming on Ginny changed the subject. "I saw you talking to Harry what was that about?"  
"He was just talking to me. It seems he thought I was afraid of him just because I winced when his hideous face met my eyes."  
"Ok... what'd you do earlier? I didn't see you at all."  
"What is this twenty questions? Damn. If you really must know I went to speak with Snape."  
Ginny made a face. "I hate him."  
"Yes and he hates you too. Isn't it great? He hates every student in this stupid school except me. He even hates that Parkinson bitch that father's making me marry when I turn 22." Draco froze. "Oops..."   
"Your father's making you marry Pansy?"   
"Yes..."  
"But how?"  
"He has his own ways... mostly torture. A curse or two probably. That's why I won't bother refusing."  
"You can't marry her!"  
"I don't have a choice Ginny. If I don't he'll kill me or worse..."  
"Nothing is worse than death Draco." Ginny said flatly.  
"Yes something is."  
"What?"  
"Eternal torture."  
"But he wouldn't...would he?" Ginny had a concerned look at him hoping he'd say no.  
Draco nodded solemnly. "He'd do it in a heartbeat."  
Ginny gasped and embraced him.   
A chair moving back sounded and Hermione Granger left the library. The other girl didn't move. She really could care less what Draco and Ginny were up to.   
"Draco can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure."   
She asked the one question he was dreading. He couldn't tell her. It wouldn't be good if she found out. "What goes on in the Malfoy Manor?"  
Ginny felt Draco tense. "It's ok Draco. I promise not to tell anyone." She said soothingly in his ear. He relaxed a bit.  
"Hope you aren't lying."  
"I'm not."  
"Well..." He took a deep breath. "Depends on who you want to know about. My mother throws dinner parties and things like that all the time. Father holds meetings and I sit up in my room doing various things."  
"What kinds of meeting does your father have?"  
"Death eater meetings. They usually are held in other places but occasionally in my house."  
"House? I'd hardly call it a house. I've seen pictures of it and it looks like a castle." Her voice cracked a bit. Ginny tried to act as if she didn't care about the death eater meetings. She knew Draco was going to become one soon.  
Draco muttered something and pulled away from her to examine his arm. Ginny looked at it too. It was that large bruise that Ginny had found a few days ago. "Where'd you get that?"  
He swallowed. "Father."  
"He hit you?!"  
"Yes..." Draco mumbled and looked down at the floor dropping his arm back to his side.   
"Draco that's not good!"  
"Well it's nothing new!" Draco yelled harshly.  
Ginny bit her lip. "I need to go now Draco... I-I'll see you later." She walked away from him. He just watched her go making no move at all to stop her despite just having told her things he had never told anyone about. His only comforting thought was, "At least she doesn't know everything..."  
***  
A/N: I rather liked this chapter despite it taking so long for me to write. Writer's block has been tormenting me lately. I'll be able to write one day but be too busy then the next week just have no ideas. Well anyway please review! The more reviews I get the more ideas I get.   
  



	15. Just a friendly chat - or not

A/N: Plot twist. I'm working on a sequel to this but I'm debating if it should be a sequel or just another story because I was planning for a character to die in this one but the only problem is the next story won't work unless I have that character...  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
Just a friendly chat - or not   
  
Draco took a seat at a table and sat staring at the wall for about a half-hour until a pretty 6th year entered the library. She looked familiar but Draco couldn't place who she was. She had on turquoise robes that more closely resembled a tight muggle dress. Her long curly brown hair had blonde highlights and was up in a ponytail. She had a bit of make-up on her face and wore a necklace around her neck. It had a little gold heart on the thin gold chain. Draco stared at her for a minute trying to figure out who she was. It was on the tip of his tongue but he didn't remember who she was until she sat across from him and he got a good look at her. Her blue eyes were friendly yet slightly suspicious.  
"Hermione Granger." He hissed.  
"Don't talk to me like that Draco Malfoy. A minute ago you were staring at me like a love-struck puppy." Hermione said stiffly.  
"I was not!" Draco exclaimed indignantly.   
Hermione's eyebrows raised. "Fine then."  
"Why are you here anyway?"  
"Why are you here?" Hermione mimicked trying to piss him off.  
"Granger it's not a good time to piss me off. I'm not in a very good mood."  
'How is it he seems to read my mind? He always does that.' Hermione thought. "I actually came down to ask you some questions."  
"What makes you think I'd answer them?"  
"Because you aren't the asshole we all think you are."  
"What makes you think that mudblood?"  
Hermione's face reddened at that. "Malfoy we are 16. I believe we can stop calling each other names now."  
"Well then since we are so very old then I suggest you call me Draco not Malfoy." His gray eyes were dancing. He knew it'd bother her to be using first names like they were old friends.   
Hermione grimaced.   
"Got a problem with my name Hermione?"  
"Of course not... Draco." She replied hesitantly.  
"Well then let's get on with this questioning before I get bored with you."  
"You'll answer me?"  
"Maybe." Draco said icily.   
"Ok then, um...-"  
"Why are you all dressed up?" Draco rudely cut in.  
Had Hermione been Ginny her face would have went bright red but instead she just gave him a strange look. She hadn't really expected this ignorant boy to notice nevertheless comment on it. Sure he noticed pretty purebloods like Parvati and Padma Patil - but Granger the mudblood? That wasn't acceptable - or was it? He had noticed Ginny after all. Ginny really didn't seem to be his type at all. 'Draco's type?' Hermione almost laughed. 'Does he even have a type? I've heard he's slept with every girl in their 4th to 7th year.'  
Draco impatiently drummed his fingers on the table waiting for her to answer. Sensing that wasn't going to work he cleared his throat obviously trying to get her attention without asking the question again. He hated repeating himself.  
"Oh...um... no reason." She said quickly.  
"There's a reason."  
"No there's not! I'm just going up to Hogsmeade after I finish with you." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
His expression changed to one of interest. "Got a date?"  
"Well... no."  
His next question astounded her. "Would you like to be mine? I need to pick up a few things from there."  
***  
A/N: Told ya there was a plot twist. Will Hermione accept? What about Ginny? Does Draco really love her or is he just playing with her? Is Hermione willing to risk her friendships with Harry, Ron, and Ginny to go to Hogsmeade with Draco? Next chapter will be up soon. Anyone hoping for the secret in Chapter Ten to be told keep hoping because if I keep that in here it'll cause major problems in the sequel. Maybe I'll just rewrite that chapter.   
  
  



	16. A Chat About Muggle Devices and an Answe...

Chapter Sixteen  
A Chat About Muggle Devices and an Answer  
  
She just stared at him. 'Why would he, Draco Malfoy want to accompany me to Hogsmeade?'   
He stared back at her expectantly. There was a pleading look in his eyes as if he actually wanted her to say yes. Or rather was begging her to say yes!   
'I can't. This is Ginny's boyfriend. She'd be crushed if she found out about this!' She thought. Then her evil fun-loving side came in. 'Come on Hermione! Say yes! What girl wouldn't give everything just for one day with this guy? Ginny'll never know...'  
He saw the look on her face and added in quickly. "It wouldn't be like a date, date. More like a casual trip to Hogsmeade like you take with Potter and Weasley." He looked her over. 'Well maybe I lied but it's gotta work.'   
"Well in that case sure." Secretly one part of her was hoping it would turn out to be more than just a 'casual trip to Hogsmeade' but the other part was hoping that was all it would be. She had only had one date before and that had turned out to be a complete disaster since her date was a complete moron but also the school's biggest pervert - aside from Draco of course.   
"Um..." He hesitated.   
'I can't believe this. He's usually the one sneering and smirking at the people who say um and things like that now look at him! I wonder if I'll get to hear him stutter this evening too.' Hermione laughed to herself.  
Draco coughed and looked slightly embarrassed to be acting this way in front of a girl 'A mudblood at that.' He thought but quickly dismissed the thought. He was beginning to remind himself of his father and that was a thought that utterly repulsed him. "Shall we go then?" He regained his aristocratic manner now after his brief moment of actually seeming human.   
"Sure." Hermione silently scolded herself for not using better words than 'sure'. "Where exactly are we going by the way?"  
"I was thinking Zonko's, The Three Broomsticks, and that sweet shop I can't quite remember the name of it. Followed by a quick dinner at some little French restaurant on the edge of town." He added quickly. "It's that's all right with you of course."  
"It's fine. Definitely different than a muggle date but still..."  
"A muggle date?" One of his eyebrows raised. "I'd take you on one of those but I seriously doubt we'd find a movie theater around here anywhere."   
Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "You know what a theater is?!" She exclaimed causing him to laugh. It was actually a real laugh not that cold sound he usually made while insulting someone or while he was watching someone get hurt.  
"I'm not an idiot Hermione. I do know what a movie theater is. I've been to one before. Although I still prefer my television at home because no one would shut up long enough to actually watch the damn movie."  
Hermione blinked as she tried to imagine this boy who seemed to hate everything to do with muggles sitting in front of a TV screen. She got a very strange picture of him chanting "Jerry, Jerry." While watching an episode of Jerry Springer. She laughed loudly causing him to throw her an odd look.   
"What's so funny?"  
"I was trying to imagine you watching television. And an image of you watching Jerry Springer came to mind..."  
"What's so funny about that? I do occasionally watch that show."  
Her grin grew bigger. "That was unexpected..." She said.  
He frowned slightly. "What's wrong with Jerry Springer?"  
"You don't get it..." She muttered. "Are you going to tell me now that you own a computer and listen to rap music?"  
"If you're asking then yes I do."  
Hermione almost fell out of her chair in shock. The rich aristocratic 16-year-old in front of her was acting as if he were from a muggle family and not a pureblood muggle hating one. How could he be so completely different then they all thought? She thought that this must be some crazy plot or just a very fucked up nightmare. "Do you have AOL?" It was more of a test to see if he was lying or not.  
"Why yes I do. AOL 6.0 in fact. My screen name is Draco 393 Eminem if you don't believe me." (A/N: That is a real screen name. My friend's in fact.)  
"Ok..." This was getting a bit to weird for her. To find out he knew what muggle things were nevertheless finding out he used them was something she wouldn't even have in her wildest dream. But of course him dating Ginny was also something she would never have dreamed happen either. If someone had came up to her the year before and told her that one of her best friends would fall in love with her arch-enemy she would have laughed in their face and told them they needed their head examined yet this seemed so - normal now. It was all very odd and very confusing.  
***  
A/N: I do believe it was Aireon Granger who told me she disliked my little plot change. (Forgive me if it was someone else I'm just too lazy to sign back on and check because my computer is so freaking slow) But why would I - a big D/G shipper make Hermione and Draco fall in love??? Of course I did purposely make it seem that way. Nevertheless, remember this, things are never what they appear in my stories...   
Ok well now on to my real author's note:  
Can someone please tell me how to write in bold and italic on fanfiction.net? It could have been very useful throughout this story and if I get enough reviews and get told how to do that I'll do a repost and fix all my spelling and grammar mistakes. Um... there was something else I wanted to mention... well I can't think of it yet but when I do I'll put it in somewhere in a future chapter. Sorry I've been taking so long to type up the new chapters but I've been quite busy. I also have to change my ending a bit since I've decided to add that sequel I mentioned in the previous chapter. The sequel I'm writing now so after I finish this one that one will actually be up quick unless my computer crashes or something like that. Speaking of ending this story it should be ending soon. (Soon meaning as much as 20 more chapters) I'm sure you don't mind. I'll end it at the end of Draco, Harry and co.'s 7th year. (Ginny's 6th) By the way as you'll soon find out it's close to Christmas break at this point in the story. Voldemort and Lucius make an appearance soon...   
  



	17. Perverted Thoughts and an Unwanted Kiss

Chapter Seventeen  
Perverted Thoughts and an Unwanted Kiss  
  
Hermione shivered and crossed her arms in front of herself as a cold breeze rustled through the trees and nipped at them. She cast a jealous glance at Draco who was on her left barely two inches from her. He had been smart and brought a cloak. 'Black of course as he never wears anything that's not.' She thought.  
Draco looked at her curiously. "Cold?" He asked with a slight smile tugging at the corner of his pale lips.   
She shook her head. "No." She said it quickly and shivered again.  
"OK then... don't see why you're shivering if you aren't cold..."   
"Fine I am cold but it isn't as if we can do much about it right now." Hermione looked to her right to see if she recognized anyone. She didn't. They were after all standing behind The Three Broomsticks.  
"Actually I can think of a few things we could do that would uh warm you up. Some of which I doubt you'd consent to."  
"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed. It had been a little over two hours since they had met earlier in the library and already the two were comfortable with using each other's first names - something they had never thought would happen.  
"What?" He attempted to look innocent but also managed to have a mischievous glint in his gray eyes.  
"What kind of perverted things are you thinking of now?"  
"Well..." He stepped in front of her. "If you really must know..."   
Hermione stared, transfixed at him. He took a step towards her. There was no trace of his innocent expression left on his face now. Hermione instinctively took a step backward but found herself pressed up against the back wall of The Three Broomsticks. She continued to stare at him watching the way his stormy eyes seemed to lose their cold look and the way some strands of his hair had fallen onto his face and were moving slightly in the wind. Within seconds she felt his lips pressed against her own. She didn't want to kiss him back but soon surrendered to a passionate French kiss. She forgot all about everything including the fact she was kissing her best friend's boyfriend and her archenemy. All she could think about was how wonderfully he kissed that is until  
"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" A loud voice exclaimed bringing both Hermione and Draco back to reality. "My sister not good enough for you eh Malfoy?"  
Hermione wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand and straightened out her robes. She couldn't believe she had actually been kissed by Draco Malfoy. She also couldn't believe she had returned the kiss.   
Ron rounded on her. "And you!" He exclaimed. "I never thought I'd find you with him. I can't believe you'd do something like this to Ginny!"  
Draco smirked and started walking away until Ron grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going?" The red-faced 16-year-old demanded.   
"Honeydukes." Draco replied simply.  
Ron looked down at his hand which was still holding on to Draco's arm and released it seeming repulsed by the idea of him. Draco casually brushed off his sleeve where Ron had grabbed him.   
"I'm not through with you Malfoy." Ron growled.   
"Well I'm through with you Weasel." He paused then added in a calmer more friendly tone and with an added smirk. "Farewell Hermione; send Virginia my love."   
"We'll be sending Virginia something all right." A malicious voice entered the conversation. Draco turned to face Harry Potter.   
He narrowed his eyes at the shorter boy. "And what is it you're sending Ginny, Potter?"   
Harry flashed an evil grin. "A message about what a lying piece of scum you really are! And how you cheated on her" Harry looked at Hermione then back at Draco, "with her best friend."  
Before Harry or the others even realized anything was happening Harry found himself pressed against the wall. His feet were a couple inches or so off the ground so he was eye level with Draco. He felt Draco's wand pressed hard against his neck. "Listen up asshole. If you say one word about" he paused "what happened here." His voice dropped to barely a whisper. "I swear to God I'll kill you. I'll enjoy it after everything you've done to me. And I promise you this; it won't involve magic." Draco released Harry and then casually continued on his way as if nothing had happened. The three just stared after him too shocked to speak. Despite Draco's threat Harry continued smirking. His dream was going to come true - or so he thought...  
***  
A/N: So maybe I did add some Draco/Hermione romance but it's all part of my plan. Don't worry this won't affect Draco and Ginny's relationship too bad... Oh yes I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and for those of you who are reading this and haven't reviewed please do so soon.  
  



	18. A Letter From Someone

A/N: This chapter was supposed to be up when Chapters 16 & 17 were put up but this one wasn't ready yet. It depicted Lucius even nicer than he seems already in this chapter.   
  
Chapter Eighteen  
A Letter From Someone  
  
A pair cold gray eyes scanned a small bit of parchment held in a pair of pale hands. On the parchment was a hastily scrawled letter. The recipient of the letter finished the letter and attempted to remain calm but his anger got the better of him. He jumped out of the chair he was sitting in, picked up the expensive chair, and tossed it halfway across the small study. "Narcissa!" He roared.  
While waiting for his wife to come he muttered to himself. "No, no, NO! This will ruin everything I've worked so hard for, for 16 fucking years!"  
Finally a short pale blonde woman entered the room. "Yes Lucius?" She asked sweetly.  
He thrust the letter at her. "Read it!" He demanded his fury now overwhelming. He couldn't understand where he had gone wrong. '16 years ought to have been enough! 16 fucking years I wasted on that boy!' Lucius thought. "It's about your son." He added angrily.  
Narcissa knew by the tone of voice her husband was using that something was wrong. Since he had called Draco her son she knew that Draco had displeased Lucius greatly for he never called Draco her son. Draco was always his son. Narcissa just hoped he wouldn't hurt Draco again but she knew he would no matter what she did she couldn't stop him.  
She read the first couple sentences. It said something about Draco found in bed with some girl. "What else is new?"  
"Keep reading!"  
She read the rest of the letter and gasped. 'It has come to my attention that Draco thinks he is in love with Virginia Weasley.' The sentence echoed through her mind. 'My Draco in love?! This is great!' She thought but dared not say anything like that aloud for she knew Lucius would never allow his son to be with a Weasley.  
Lucius obviously took her gasp the wrong way. "Yes I know, terrible news isn't it? I will need to," pause, "talk to him. Perhaps over the Christmas Holidays if I'm not in Germany or the states."  
Narcissa swallowed. She knew Lucius wasn't just planning to talk to Draco. He never just talked when Draco did something wrong. Perhaps that was why Draco had turned out the way he was - cold and uncaring. That was why Narcissa was so shocked at the news that her son could even think he was in love with a girl even if she was a Weasley. Narcissa looked at the letter again to see who wrote the letter. There was no signature and the writing looked like none she had seen before. "No dear we'll be in Egypt over Christmas visiting my parents. Remember? Talk to him during the spring holidays."   
Lucius nodded and muttered more to himself than her. "Imagine a Malfoy loving a Gryffindor - a Weasley at that. I just hope he forgets about love. It's a ridiculous concept anyway. No one falls in love anymore."  
"They used to." Narcissa said softly yet meaningfully.  
He eyed her with narrowed eyes. "What's that supposed to mean, Narcissa?"  
She sighed and walked from the room. "Nothing dear."  
***  
A/N: Problems between Lucius and Narcissa... Maybe they'll fall back in love someday. Anyway, very short chapter. Ok so maybe Lucius doesn't always seem as bad as I say he is. He shall get worse though! Especially when he and Draco chat...   
  



	19. Dangerous Plots

Chapter Nineteen  
Dangerous Plots  
  
Monday, Double potions Slytherins & Gryffindors  
  
"Pansy. Pansy!" A voice whispered  
Pansy turned around to look at the person who was calling her. He put a finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet. Lucky for the two, Snape was being extra loud today.   
"Stay down here for a few minutes after class. It's about Draco."  
Pansy looked at the boy suspiciously but nodded to show she would.   
He grinned at her then turned back around to watch Snape continue talking about some potion.  
Pansy looked at Draco who was asleep in the chair next to hers with his head on the desk. "Draco." She said softly and gently shook him awake.   
"Leave me the hell alone Pansy." He muttered.  
"Get up Draco!" She hissed.  
He lifted his head up and glared at her. "Snape doesn't care if I sleep in his class, now leave me the hell alone." He put his head on the desk again and closed his eyes.  
"What is flobberworm mucus used for in potions?" Snape asked sharply then looked at the class as if daring them to answer wrong.   
Pansy rose her hand.   
"Yes Miss Parkinson?"  
"I think Draco knows the answer."  
"Mr. Malfoy do you know?"  
Draco sat up quickly. He thought for a second. "To thicken potions?" He asked.   
"Yes." Snape said coldly then continued with his lesson.  
Draco looked at Pansy. "Why did you do that?" He demanded.  
"Because you shouldn't be sleeping in class."   
"You're starting to sound like that mudblood Granger."  
Pansy gasped and slapped him. She could see a red mark on his pale cheek where she slapped him.   
He stood up. "How dare you slap me!"   
By now the whole class including Snape was watching the scene. Everyone could see the fury on Draco's face and in his gray eyes.   
"You stupid bitch." He hissed. "I could kill you right here you know."  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Snape said loudly. "Sit down."  
Draco glared at Snape then sat down.  
"Shouldn't he go see the Headmaster and get detention?" Hermione yelled out.  
"20 points from Gryffindor for calling out Granger. 40 points from Slytherin Miss Parkinson for slapping Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy 50 points from Slytherin for threatening Miss Parkinson. Detention also Mr. Malfoy. Class, do homework or something while I take Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson to the Headmaster's office. Come with me Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson."   
Draco stood up again and followed Snape wondering why the hell Snape had told him to sit down if he was just going to have to stand up again. Pansy made a point of walking near Snape because she knew Draco had a bad temper and wouldn't hesitate to seriously injure someone for pissing him off.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Snape took Malfoy to the Headmaster!" Ron exclaimed. "I cannot believe it!"  
"Ron this is serious. Draco threatened to kill Pansy!" Hermione said.  
"I know isn't it great? Malfoy could be expelled!"  
"Ron!"  
"What?"  
"That's a horrible thing to say!"  
"I bet it's exactly what he was saying when Harry and me almost got expelled!"  
"Ron you're a better person than him though!"  
"So! Does that mean I can't be happy he'll be gone?"  
"I know what you're so happy about!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"You're happy that he won't be able to see Ginny anymore!"  
"Correct. Now what's so wrong with that? Ginny doesn't need to be dating that slimy cheating git anyway! Speaking of that I can't believe you kissed him!"  
"I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!"  
"So it is true! I have to tell Ginny before he cheats on her again!"  
"Don't tell Ginny! She'll be crushed!"  
"So, she has a right to know!"   
"She does but Ron think about it!"  
"Hey guys. What's up with Potter?"  
Ron and Hermione looked at the boy who interrupted them. "Hi Tony." They both said.  
Tony smiled at Hermione. "So as I asked before what's Harry up to?"  
"I'm not sure." Hermione said. Tony sat down in a chair next to Hermione.  
"He's been acting weird this year." Tony said throwing a glance at Harry who was writing something on a piece of parchment.  
"I think it was because he was dumped for Malfoy." Ron said. "Though I don't know why Ginny would want Malfoy more than Harry. Unless she went insane."  
"Draco might be a jerk but he can be a nice guy, Ron." Tony said defensively. He was after all friends with Draco despite his friendships with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Draco of course had no idea about Tony's disloyalty to Slytherin.  
"I'll believe it when I see it."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Aireon Granger I didn't exactly count it as a flame. I was just responding to your review. Don't worry I won't let Draco get expelled! That would ruin everything. However I may let Ron tell Ginny about Draco and Hermione. Or perhaps there is someone else involved in something to do with Draco...   
  
  



	20. What Are They Hiding?

Disclaimer: I own nothin' but the plot and anything you don't recognize! I'm sure everyone knows who owns everything else. Needless to say it's JKR.  
A/N: I'm going to go back to first person in this chapter. Next one will be first person too but the one after that will be back to third person.  
Chapter Twenty   
What're They Hiding From Me?  
  
Draco was sent to the Headmaster's office and is getting expelled. I couldn't believe it. It was the one thing I never thought would happen. At first I didn't believe it but by lunch I didn't doubt it. Everyone was talking about it. Rumor had it he tried to kill Pansy Parkinson.   
Hermione was the one who told me first but I couldn't help feeling she was hiding something from me. Ron and Harry too. Harry seemed unusually happy today. I wonder what it id they're hiding from me. I just hope it's not about Draco. The last thing I need to hear is he's going off to Azkaban or something like that.  
Perhaps I should just head down to the common room and ask them instead of sitting up here wondering. I know they'll be down there playing wizard chess. They always play a game or two between lunch and history of magic now. They'd go to Hogsmeade but don't have enough time.   
Why am I thinking of what Harry, Hermione and Ron do when I should be worrying about Draco? If he gets expelled I'll never see him again. His father would probably kill him. What's his father going to do to him when he finds out about us? Maybe I should find some excuse to stop seeing him. I don't want him to get killed.   
I look in the mirror and wipe away the few tears that were slowly sliding down my cheeks and tuck my hair behind me ears. I'm going to go talk to my brother and his friends. But what will I say? 'Ron, Harry, Hermione I know you are hiding something from me can you please tell me what it is so I don't drive myself crazy wondering what it could possibly be?' No that sounds stupid. If it was that important they'd tell me wouldn't they? Maybe I'll just ask them about what happened in Potions earlier. They never did tell me what happened. Only that Draco was visiting Dumbledore. Of course I never thought to ask. My friends had told me what they had heard. It all had to be lies. There was no way Draco would pull out his wand and try to murder someone in class or would he?   
It sad I can't even figure out what my boyfriend would do. I guess it would help if I knew everything that had happened. I really should go down and talk to them before it's time to go to our next class. I once more tuck my hair behind my ears and head out of my dorm and down the stairs. I walk into the busy common room and spot Ron and Hermione but where's Harry?   
I walk over to them and take a seat next to my brother. "Hi Ron. Hi Hermione."  
"Hey Gin." Ron muttered seemingly engrossed in his game. He obviously was winning but Hermione didn't seem to care too much. Ron always beat everyone at wizard chess. I wonder if Draco's any good at it?   
"Hi Ginny." Hermione said giving me a friendly smile as she moved one of her pieces.  
"Can I ask you a question or are you too busy?"  
"We're not too busy are we Ron?" Hermione said waiting for an answer from Ron. "Ron!"   
"Hmm? Oh of course not." Ron muttered.  
"What really happened in Potions today? I keep hearing all of these crazy rumors and I don't think they're true." I said silently adding, "well at least I hope they aren't."  
"Nothing much really. I don't know what was said between Draco and Pansy. All I know is Pansy slapped Draco then Draco stood up and said something about 'how dare you slap me' and 'I could kill you right now if I wanted to' or something like that." Hermione said.  
I looked to Ron for conformation but just saw that he hadn't shifted his glance from the chessboard to me yet.  
"Ron it's just a game." I said.  
"No it's not!" He exclaimed.  
I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Ron."  
He gave me a dirty look then looked back at the board finally moving a piece.   
Sometimes I think his love for wizard chess is an obsession.   
"You're obsessed Ron."  
"No I'm not!" He said indignantly.   
Well at least now I know Draco isn't going to go to Azkaban. That was one of my main concerns although I doubted he had done anything to deserve to be sent there. Maybe now I'll be able to concentrate in my next class.   
*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*   
Right after Snape, Draco, and Pansy leave the class. Before Ginny's thoughts up there ^.   
I wonder what he's going to do to me. Can't be too serious. I doubt he'll expel me. All I did was tell the bitch I //could// kill her if I wanted to. I didn't mean I was going to kill her. Anyone could kill someone but just because they say they could doesn't mean they will. I just hope that old geezer doesn't try to expel me or really expel me. Don't know what father would do to me if he did. But with all the money father donates to Hogwarts I doubt the old fool would have the guts to expel me and risk losing hundreds of galleons each year. Of course I'm not even sure how much father donates to the school. He does it to keep his perfect reputation of course. I just wish one day someone would come by Malfoy Manor and see who he really is. A man that beats his wife and only son can't be too perfect can he? A man that once broke his son's arm and three ribs can't be close to perfect at all. Though in this day and age I'm counted as perfect so I suppose he could be counted as the perfect father who raised me. But I'm only perfect to some people. Some see me as an arrogant asshole while others see me as Voldemort's heir. The spoiled rich boy who has it all. Yeah right. They think I should be happy. I wonder why? Is it because I'm smart, rich, good-looking, and every girl's fantasy? Perhaps I should seem a bit worried when we enter Dumbledore's office maybe that will lessen the amount of detentions I get. I hope I don't get detention with that oaf Hagrid. Last time that idiot sent me into the bloody forest! Lucky for me Voldemort wasn't about to kill me then. Those damn centaurs weren't any help to me though. Kept telling me about mars being bright and other bloody useless stuff that the old fraud Trelawney always spoke of. Trelawney had only predicted about 5 real things in her whole life. She's always being so bloody annoying ranting about that damned grim and stupid shit like that. She keeps telling me that I'm destined to be great. For what she never tells me. I suppose she doesn't even know. I do though. I'm supposed to be the Dark Lord. I wonder if I can rearrange the letters in my name to make myself a new name too. Though I suppose Draco isn't too bad. I could go by something in Latin maybe French.   
"Floberwimble." I hear Snape mutter and a gargoyle jumps aside. I figure this is the Headmaster's office. Snape knocks on a door and it opens quickly. "Severus. Mr. Malfoy. Miss Parkinson. What are you all doing up here?"  
"Malfoy explain." Snape hissed dangerously.  
"How about everyone comes in first?" Dumbledore asked a bit of amusement in his voice.  
"I must get back to my class. I'll leave these two to you Headmaster." Snape turned around and walked away.  
"Come in Draco, Pansy." Dumbledore said. We did as he told us and looked around his magnificent office. It was decorated in sky blue and white. There was a phoenix in the corner of the room sitting upon what I guessed was his desk. It was covered in papers and quills.   
"Sit." He pointed to some chairs. "And explain." He said.  
***  
A/N: Punishments in next chapter.   
  
  



	21. Punishments and a Journal that writes ba...

A/N: It's finally up!!!!!! I'm working on 22 now so it too will be up soon.   
A/N 2: Changed my mind. It's near Halloween.   
A/N 3:Harry's journal is sorta like an instant message (for those with AOL) The way to send the message is to sign your name. I don't know how I came up with this so don't even bother asking.   
  
Chapter Twenty-one   
Punishments and a Journal That Writes Back   
  
10/26   
Decoris,   
Malfoy is getting expelled! This is even better than I could have hoped. I was just going to get that Parkinson girl to help me out but this is great! I don't even have to get Pansy's help. But what if Malfoy somehow doesn't get expelled? That could be a problem but Hermione did kiss him. I wonder if I could get those two together? That would leave Ginny to be mine. Everybody would be happy. Well I could really care less if Malfoy's happy or not. Hell I wouldn't care if he suddenly died! Hold on. That's not right. Maybe I would care. After all I'm not a heartless bastard like him. I'm a much better person than him. But why did Ginny choose him over me?!   
I just hope that moron got expelled. He'd deserve it too. Although I don't like Pansy Parkinson I don't like seeing a boy (especially one like Malfoy) treat girls like that. I don't know why my Ginny likes him. All those rumors about him and all those girls... How can my Ginny want a guy who's probably just trying to get into her pants? Maybe she doesn't want a nice guy. I wonder what she'd do if I suddenly started sleeping with every girl in the school. Wait! How would I go about doing that? I'm not every girl's dream like that asshole.   
I remember last year when we had secret votes on things. Malfoy had won most of the things, cutest boy in school, richest person in school. He even won smartest 5th year! How did he do that? Everyone knows Hermione is the smartest! Christ I can't even remember everything that idiot won.   
I won 'nicest guy'. What good is that?   
-Harry   
  
Harry calm down! Ginny is NOT yours! You really need to stop obsessing about Malfoy too. It's not healthy.   
Decoris   
  
I am not obsessing over Malfoy! How dare you suggest such a thing! Ginny may not be mine yet be she will be soon. What's going on with you and Aurora?   
-Harry   
  
I haven't been able to talk to her lately but I need to go now. Same time tomorrow?   
Decoris   
  
Sure.   
-Harry   
  
Bye.   
Decoris   
  
Bye.   
-Harry   
  
After signing my name I close the book and tuck it under my bed. Last thing I would need was for someone to find it and read what been going on or even talk to Decoris. I couldn't imagine what Decoris would tell someone.   
*~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~*   
I sit down and look at him coldly. I do not owe this old fool an explanation. I am Draco Malfoy. I don't have to explain my actions. I look over at Pansy. That stupid bitch is staring at me just like that fool Dumbledore. I shift my gaze to the phoenix on Dumbledore's desk.   
"Draco."   
I look at Dumbledore. Strange, his voice is calm. He had to have known about what happened. I saw Snape write something on the way here and then hand it to Dumbledore on the way here.   
"Hm?" I ask acting as if I have no idea why I'm here.   
"What happened in Potions today?"   
"I don't know. I was asleep most of class."   
"Draco."   
"Pansy slapped me."   
"And?"   
"And he threatened to kill me!" Pansy exclaimed jumping up from her seat.   
I turn to look at her. "I didn't threaten to kill you."   
"Then what did you do?" Dumbledore asks.   
"I merely stated that if I wanted to I could kill her. Anyone can kill someone."   
"Do you want to kill Pansy?"   
"Of course not." All I want to do is wrap my fingers around her neck and watch her turn blue. I almost smirk at this thought but figure it wouldn't help my situation at all if I suddenly started smirking.   
"Then why did you tell her that?"   
"Because I was furious."   
"Because she slapped you?"   
No really? "Yes."   
"Why did she slap you?"   
I shrug. "I don't have any idea."   
He looks at Pansy. "Why did you slap him?"   
"He said I was starting to act like Granger!"   
Dumbledore's eyebrows raised. "Hermione is one of the best students in this school why is that bad?"   
"Because she's a Gryffindor!"   
And a mudblood. I saw you getting ready to say it Pansy. Wouldn't want to get in trouble now would you?   
Dumbledore just looked at her. "What's wrong with being a Gryffindor?"   
Everything. Unless of course you are a 5th year Weasley by the name of Virginia.   
"I-I don't know. My mum has always told me Slytherins were better." Pansy said.   
"Pansy you have detention tomorrow at eight. You must go see Madame Pomfrey for it. Draco you have detention for the next two weeks. See Professor Snape at 6 tonight, Professor Sprout at 8 Tuesday, Hagrid at 10 Wednesday, Professor McGonagall Thursday and Friday at 7, Saturday you are to help Madame Pince out at 11 in the morning as with Sunday, Mr. Filch needs your assistance on Monday and Thursday next week at 9, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday you are to help Professor Snape again, Saturday and Sunday see Madame Pomfrey."   
I just stared at him. How was I supposed to remember all of this shit? Hell I couldn't even remember who I was to help tonight and at what time. I wish he would just give me a bloody note stating all of this. "Professor, Sir?" I ask trying to sound as if I have at least some respect for the muggle-loving fool.   
"Hm?"   
'How the hell am I supposed to remember this?!' is what I wanted to shout but instead I settled for, "How am I supposed to remember all of this information?"   
"Here. You, Pansy may go back to your class. Draco I believe you should go to your common room or preferably your dorm for the remainder of the day." He said as he handed each of us a piece of parchment. I look down on it and scoff. It doesn't even have his surname faintly in the background and absolutely no color.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
A/N: Draco does NOT have a *thing* for Hermione Granger! He did that for a reason which *should* be explained later. I'll tell you this though; it's about his father.


	22. Boring Times

Chapter Twenty-two   
Boring Times   
  
Boring. It was the only word to sum up the rest of Draco's day. To him it seemed like years since he had seen Ginny but in reality it had only been a couple days. As he laid on his bed and stared at the boring green ceiling Draco recalled something Dumbledore had mentioned at the beginning of the year. 'Why does it seem so long since the beginning of the year?' Draco wondered silently. Dumbledore had mentioned a Halloween party where they get dressed up ('just like muggles' Draco scoffed) and get lots of candy. Draco knew Dumbledore hadn't meant "lots of candy" in an adult "you've got too much candy already" way but in a kid way. The type of kid who could own a candy store and still want more sweets. While he was thinking of candy an image of his love floated into his mind. He had no idea as to why though. 'What do Ginny have to do with candy?' Snide remarks joined the silent conversation that was entertaining him from inside the handsome boy's head. 'Her head looks like it's on fire' one remark said. Another argued with it. 'No it looks like a fuzzy muggle cherry lollipop.' Draco chuckled at the thought of a fuzzy lollipop but stopped abruptly.   
"God I really need to find something to do. I'm amused with the voices in my head." That brought a small smile to his usually frowning face. He sat up and looked around his and his friends' dorm. He had previously shared it with Crabbe and Goyle well up until their "accident" anyway. He cursed then at night when everyone had been sleeping. Draco had put a silencing charm on then so their screams couldn't be heard. The two had merely annoyed him with their stupidity. He had no other reason to curse them to insanity. Draco had pretended to be the slightest bit sad over the loss of his "friends" but he could have honestly cared less. His father however, was more concerned with his son's bodyguards gone. Although Draco was 5'11 feet of perfectly toned muscle his father still treated him like the small kid he had been. No one had ever dared to really pick on Draco before. He wondered why his father was making such a big deal out of it. His father had told him to find new bodyguards immediately. Draco chose a cocky 6th year boy, Tony Garner, and a quiet, cold boy, Jeff who just happened to be a 7th year. The two had become his roommates after Draco had checked to make sure their parents were involved in the dark arts. Although Draco didn't really care much about the dark arts his parents did. His mom didn't so much now but she used to. He wondered if she had went back to her old ways during the months they hadn't seen each other. Draco was so lost in thought he didn't hear someone enter his room.   
The figure was tall, and shadowy. He stuck to the shadowy parts of the room and was wearing a dark cloak with the hood up. The figure looked questioningly at Draco. Cold dark eyes met icy light ones.   
"Jeff you are not a vampire the light will not kill you." Draco exclaimed.   
Jeff raised his pale hands and removed the hood from his head revealing a head of short, spiked, coal black hair, a thin, ghostly pale face and dark brown eyes, so dark they were almost black. His pale lips were set in a grim frown. Draco found nothing strange about this but decided to comment on his grimness just to start a conversation.   
"Why so grim?"   
"I am not grim." Jeff spoke in a curt, harsh tone with hardly any trace of the British accent that everyone else in Hogwarts seemed to have.   
"Could have fooled me." Draco decided it was time for a change of subject. "Seen Tony today?"   
Jeff shook his head. He never was that talkative. Draco sometimes associated conversations with Jeff to trying to talk to a wall. It was a rather rude thought, true, but he couldn't help it. Jeff was so... quiet all of the times. Draco was never one to talk your ear off but could at least carry on long pointless conversations at times. Tony on the other hand well let's not even go there. He talked too much in Draco's opinion and Jeff thought he was slightly insane but that was what everyone thought of Jeff.   
"Talkative today aren't you, Jeffrey Duane Thomas." Draco used his full name to get some kind of response back but all he got was a scowl.   
"I'm going to the library." Jeff said after a few moments of silence.   
"Off to study aren't you?"   
"Yes."   
"If you don't watch out you'll turn out like Granger, Jeff. By the way if you see her down there give her this message, 'I had fun in Hogsmeade, we'll have to do it again sometime.'" The only purpose of that message was to make Hermione angry, embarrassed, or quite possibly both.   
Jeff nodded and looked a bit puzzled but said nothing about it.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"Oh Harry do you think he got expelled?" Ginny asked as she plopped down into a seat right next to Harry on the Gryffindor couch.   
Harry fought the urge to say I hope so to try and comfort Ginny, who was looking so helplessly at him with her big brown eyes. "Probably not Ginny."   
"You really think so!" It wasn't a question.   
"Of course he does, you dope. I don't know what you see in that git though. He almost killed a friend of his today and you're worried about him staying at school so you can date him." Ron said as he too fell into a seat on the couch.   
"For your information Ron, she sees a handsome, friendly, charming, *man*." Hermione showed up to interrupt the conversation.   
Ron scowled. "You'd know wouldn't you, Hermione?" He asked pointedly.   
Hermione shot him a dangerous look while Ginny gave Ron and Hermione a puzzled look. Harry turned to face the wall so he wouldn't get involved.   
"What's that supposed to me Ronald?" Hermione hissed.   
Ron smirked. "Nothing."   
'I knew they were hiding something. I was right! It does involve Draco but not in a good way from what I'm hearing. I just hope all isn't as it seems...' Ginny thought as a worried look crossed her face.   
"Oh no! I have detention tonight! Bye Harry, Herm, Ron!" She dashed off.   
"Bye Gin!" All three said at the same time.   
****   
A/N: Ginny's got detention tonight. I wonder who she had detention with since Draco also had detention. Possibly Snape? We haven't had a Ginny/Draco encounter in quite a while now have we? But Harry still is plotting, Pansy quite possibly too. And what about Ron and Hermione? They are going to have to tell her soon...


	23. Detention

A/N: I wonder if the story will end anytime soon.   
  
Chapter Twenty-Three   
Detention   
  
"I wonder if Snape'll be decent to me tonight." Draco mumbled to himself. "Probably not." He answered himself as he walked down into the dungeons.   
His mutterings ceased as he opened the door to Snape's office. He didn't want Snape to think him insane and go writing to Lucius. The consequences of that could be very dire. Well Lucius would probably just take him home and attempt to beat the sanity back into him. 'It's a bit too late for that though.' Draco thought. Of course he didn't really believe that he was completely insane - just a bit crazy. 'Or maybe father would send me off to some asylum. But I doubt it. He's too worried about our social status in the world and imagine everyone's shock at him having an insane son. It'd say bad things about him now wouldn't it?'   
"Ah, Draco I see you haven't "forgotten" about your detention as you usually do." Snape said in his greasy voice.   
Draco looked at him a bit uneasy for the first time. "Of course not Sev - I mean sir."   
Snape smirked slightly. "The other person shall be here soon."   
"Other person?"   
"Yes, another little troublemaker from one of my other classes."   
"Who?"   
"You'll see."   
"Ok... Well what do you expect me and this person to do down here?" Draco asked.   
Snape smirked this time. "I haven't decided. Possibly something as simple as copying lines like you're used to. Possibly potion mixing."   
Draco looked almost happy at the possibility of getting to copy lines instead of something horrid like cutting up something disgusting and tossing it into a cauldron.   
"Hi. I'm here." Said an exhausted voice from the door. "Sorry I'm late but I got held up by Neville and - " She stopped when she saw Draco.   
"Ginny?"   
"Draco what are you doing here? I thought you were getting expelled."   
"No I just got two weeks of detention."   
Snape watched the two with interest. They reminded him so much of Lucius and Lilly when they had been younger.   
Snape finally remembered that he was the teacher and not with Lucius and Lilly. "Well let's get to work."   
Draco and Ginny looked up. "Ok." Draco said.   
"You two will brew a complex form of the polyjuice potion. It will only take an hour to make and it will last a bit longer than the usual polyjuice potion. It is unlike the polyjuice potion in several ways though. You two shall find out why when you drink it. It's a bit hard to explain."   
Draco and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged. "All right. What do we need?" Ginny asked.   
Draco muttered something about copying lines.   
Snape gave them an instruction paper and took them into the classroom where he sat at his desk and read a book while the two lovers went to get the ingredients and set to work brewing their potion. To Snape's surprise he heard not one cross word between the two. He was also surprised to find that Draco didn't even show any intention of insulting her.   
After about an hour and a half the two finally finished and each carried a vial of the potion up to Snape's desk.   
"We're done." Draco said.   
Snape set his book down and eyed each of their vials. "No you aren't." The potion in each of their vials was crystal clear. "You need to add a hair from each of your heads in each other's vial."   
"Ok." They each pulled one hair from their own head."   
"Ow." Draco muttered as he pulled his out. Draco looked at the almost invisible strand of fine almost white hair and dropped it into Ginny's vial. Snape wasn't pleased to see the potion turn black when Draco's hair was dropped in.   
However, when Ginny dropped hers in Draco's the potion turned a very, very pale pink. It was still almost white.   
Ginny looked at Snape expectantly but Draco was eyeing Ginny's potion. "Sir why's mine pinkish and hers black?"   
"I'll tell you later, Draco. Miss Weasley may not like to hear about it."   
Draco nodded.   
"Drink them." Snape commanded.   
Draco paused a moment then drank his down in one gulp. He looked at Ginny just in time to see her drink hers. Draco felt a strange tingling sensation all over. He felt himself growing shorter.   
"What the bloody hell is happening?" Draco demanded. He was shocked to hear his voice come out a bit squeaky.   
Snape just smirked and watched them.   
Draco looked down at himself and saw his robes were way too big on him now. Draco reached a hand up to brush back his platinum hair but he realized it was way too long and too dark now. He swallowed nervously and examined his hand. It was small and not as pale as it had been before. The nails were long and he knew his nails hadn't been this long just a few minutes ago. He saw his watch was slipping off his wrist. "W-What - " He stopped. His voice wasn't his own. It was high-pitched and girlie now. He heard no trace of his aristocratic drawl just a very British voice. He looked down at his feet - or rather tried to but found he had to lift his robes slightly to see them. He looked to his left as he heard a ripping sound. He saw Ginny - actually himself standing there.   
"Um guys." She stopped. "AHH! What happened to me?!"   
Draco chuckled slightly but had to stop. He couldn't bear to hear himself so 'squeaky' he decided silently.   
"Oh shut up Draco! You owe me new robes now!" He heard Ginny say but he didn't see her lips move.   
"Ginny?" He asked.   
"Hmm?"   
"Did you just say something?"   
"No."   
"But I heard you say I owe you new robes now."   
Ginny/Draco stared open mouthed. "No I thought that."   
'I can't read mind can I?' He thought.   
"Draco!"   
"What?"   
"I just heard you."   
"Heard me what?"   
"Say you can't read minds."   
"No I thought that."   
"You two are now connected telepathically." Snape jumped in before they confused themselves anymore than they already were.   
"Huh?' Draco heard his real voice ask.   
"We can read each other's mind." Draco put in helpfully. He sounded exactly like Ginny.   
"How long are we going to be each other?" Ginny/Draco asked.   
Snape smirked evilly now. "Until you create the antidote."   
"B-but!" Draco protested. "That could be years!"   
"I know."   
"Asshole." Draco swore wishing his voice was deeper. It just didn't sound right in Ginny's voice.   
"Detention. Come see me tomorrow at 7."   
Draco/Ginny shrugged. "All right."   
Ginny/Draco looked horrified.   
"Stop looking like that, you're making my face look horrible." Draco/Ginny scolded Ginny/Draco.   
"You've got a lot of room to talk. My face is smirking."   
The two started laughing.   
"Can we go now, sir?" Ginny/Draco asked trying to sound like Draco.   
"Go ahead."   
So they left the room.   
"We need to change." Draco/Ginny said eyeing Ginny/Draco's torn robes.   
"Good idea."   
* * *   
A/N: Don't even ask. Next chapter will be called, 'Your eyes are gray.' I don't know when I'll have it up though.   
Oh yes and for to answer some peoples future questions.   
1.) Yes I'll write a story about the Lilly/Lucius thing I mentioned above. I've already started to write it and yes it will be believable. Well the end anyway. James and Lucius are friends at first but after Lilly starts paying more attention to Lucius things change.   
2.) Draco/Ginny is Draco in Ginny's body and Ginny/Draco is Ginny in Draco's body. Most of you probably knew that already but just in case...   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	24. Your Eyes Are Gray

A/N: Ok this is a bit confusing even for me. Snape did that for a reason to. He wants them to read each other's minds and begin to hate each other especially when Ginny hears some of Draco's thoughts... Him, Draco, he, and other things like that are Draco/Ginny and Ginny, she, her, and other things are Ginny/Draco.   
  
Chapter Twenty-Four Your Eyes Are Gray Ginny/Draco peered into the mirror. "So, Draco you can read my mind right?" They had managed to end up in Draco's dorm. Draco/Ginny had summoned one of Ginny's robes and given Ginny/Draco one of his own. "Yeah. That's what Snape said anyway and who am I to doubt Snape?" "Oh I forgot you actually like him." Draco/Ginny glared at Ginny/Draco. He saw she was smirking at him. "Draco?" Ginny looked into the mirror again. "Hmm?" Draco asked not paying much attention. "Your eyes are gray." She said. "Yes I know they are. Everyone in my family (born a Malfoy of course) has had gray eyes. That's nothing new." "No, Draco your eyes are gray." Draco said slowly, "Yes I know my eyes are gray and so are yours." "No mine aren't, mine are brown." "Well if you're me then your eyes are gray." "No they are not! Look at them Draco! They are b-r-o-w-n brown." Draco rolled his eyes then looked at Ginny/Draco's eyes expecting to see icy gray ones but was met by Ginny's cinnamon ones. "Oh shit!" He looked in the mirror. "Mine are gray!" "I've only been trying to tell you that for the last 10 minutes!" Ginny said sharply. "Hey, you actually sounded like me for a minute there!" Draco exclaimed in Ginny's squeaky voice. Ginny frowned. "Ugh I really don't want that to happen." "Shut up." "Let's go down to the library to figure out how to make the potion to turn ourselves back into ourselves." Ginny suggested. 'She actually sounded excited about being herself again. I wonder why. I mean, after all who wouldn't want to be me?' Draco thought. At least his thoughts still sounded like him. Ginny heard his thoughts but ignored them. She didn't want to bother him too much. His "thought-voice" sounded a bit agitated. So they left Draco's dorm and headed to the library. *** Hermione hummed to herself as she departed from the common room. She had a bit of studying to do. 'Well I really don't think I need to do any studying but anything to get away from Harry and Ron.' Ron and Harry had began a heated discussion over quidditch and quidditch teams. Frankly, Hermione didn't understand a damn thing about that game other than a few basic things like the positions and how to win the game. She didn't have the faintest idea who the Chudley Cannons were and really couldn't care less. Now if they had been talking about something more worthwhile ('such as Arithmancy' Hermione thought) she would have been more than happy to join in the conversation but she never had anything to say during Ron and Harry's frequent quidditch discussions. Hermione tried to remember, as she headed to the library, what exactly she was planning to study for. She was thinking she could look up some new charms or read about some magical creatures they hadn't studied yet but her thoughts were cut short when she say Draco and Ginny walking down the hall, hand in hand. 'I have to tell her!' Hermione thought briefly but another thought struck her. 'What if she hates me after I tell her?' 'But what if she finds out by herself? Imagine what she'll feel if you didn't tell her...' That thought was by far the most convincing but what if Ginny hated Hermione because of what happened? It wouldn't be such a bad thing then if she had found out later. At least their friendship could have lasted longer. 'Maybe I could just write Mr. and Mrs. Weasley an anonymous letter (a/n: seems to be a lot of them in this story) telling them that Ginny is going with Draco. Then they'd convince her to break up with him. But what about Draco? He could convince Ginny to get back together with him. Maybe I should write another one to the Malfoys too.' Hermione continued on her way to the library. She had a lot to think about on her way there... *** A/N: Ok first things first. No more chapters until I get some reviews. And please forgive my case of TAI (Temporary Author Insanity) when I wrote the last chapter. I don't know what possessed me to write that but I did and it's a bit too late to change it now. Next thing I think I'm going to do a repost of the whole story after it's done and some parts will be better. Personally I didn't really like this or the last part and my lack of reviews make me think you didn't either so maybe I'll cut this out in my repost. I don't know yet. By the way if this school year goes on too long part 2 will be about Ginny's 6th and Draco and the gang's final year followed by yet another part if I get enough requests for it. Yes I know this note is long but I have quite a bit to say. Onto the third thing sorry it took so long to get new parts up but as many of you know ff.net was down (sorta) and I couldn't upload any new chapters until just recently. Next chapter will be done very soon. Hope you enjoy it. And no Draco and Ginny will not stay each other for very long. If anything they can go see Dumbledore. Ok now we've narrowed our list of people who didn't write a note to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy down. Hermione couldn't have written it but Ron or Harry could have. Or possibly a Slytherin traitor... You'll find out soon enough. Other characters shall enter my story again. People like Neville, Parvati, Tony, Colin, and Pansy (I have some interesting ideas for her...) Oh yeah and about that Lilly and Lucius story. It should be up kinda soon but I'm not sure. I hope some people enjoy it though. A Lilly/Lucius romance is basically unheard of on ff.net or anywhere for that matter but it'll explain why Voldemort was after Harry. Ok I've said a lot now so Ciao! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	25. What Could Possibly Go On In The Mind Of...

Chapter Twenty-Five What could possibly go on in the mind of a Malfoy?   
  
What could possibly go on in the mind of a Malfoy? Well that was one thing Ginny had always wondered and now that she had the chance to find out she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know. After all this was Ginny's boyfriend's thoughts she could hear not just any Malfoy. Ginny found out within a few minutes of "reading" Draco's mind that she had to have a clear mind otherwise she couldn't "hear" his thoughts clearly. It was when they had almost reached the library that Ginny found out exactly what it was Draco thought about most of the time - girls and sex. Well that really didn't come as a shock to her. She knew that was what almost every guy thought about. But this was different. This was her boyfriend thinking about girls other than herself. They were passing Cho Chang in the hallway when Ginny heard the first thing that pissed her off. 'Damn I'd like to get her in bed with me...' "Draco!" Ginny exclaimed only it came out weird because it seemed as if Draco was saying his own name. Cho looked at them funny but waved to Draco. "Hi!" She said. Draco almost waved back but caught himself in time. "Hi." Ginny said a bit angrily. "What's wrong with you?" Draco whispered after Cho had gotten out of earshot. "You!" "Me?" Draco looked thoroughly confused. "Yes you!" "What could I have possibly done?" "You - you - you were thinking about sleeping with Cho!" Ginny watched her face redden. "Was not!" They were lucky no one was around otherwise everyone would have thought both Ginny and Draco had gone insane! They also would have thought Ginny was a lesbian and Draco and Ginny couldn't very well carry on a relationship if everyone thought them insane and one of them to be gay. Ginny took a deep breath. It was a strange sight for Draco to actually see "himself" calming down. "Whatever Draco." 'Why does he always act like that?' Ginny thought. "Because I can." Came a curt, spoken response. 'Asshole.' Ginny thought. "So you can curse?" Draco/Ginny actually seemed amused. "I'm not a goody-goody." "Could have fooled me." "You know what, fuck you Draco!" Draco reached a hand up to brush his hair back as he sometimes did when frustrated or nervous. "Ginny I - " "No. Draco just shut up!" Draco's brows furrowed in thought until he remembered Ginny could hear his thoughts. 'Ginny I'm sorry.' He was glad his thoughts at least sounded like him. He shuddered at the thought of hearing Ginny's squeaky voice everytime he wanted to say something. "Really?" Ginny looked at him. "Yeah now let's actually get to the library." So Ginny forgave him for the time being. She knew he couldn't really control those thoughts. She also knew that he had been telling the truth when he had apologized. *** Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I don't know if you got my last letter or not but I just saw your son and that Weasley twerp together again. You really should talk that son of yours about girls. He should be kissing Pansy Parkinson. Not a Weasley. Hope you receive this, Anonymous The figure put the quill down and carefully folded their parchment. Then they placed it in an envelope and headed to the owlery. Lucius and Narcissa would have the letter before sunrise. *** A/N: I wonder who it is? Well actually I don't but... Anyway I'll describe some Ginny thoughts in the next chapter. In case you haven't figured it out Snape wants Draco to think dark, evil thoughts so Ginny will leave Draco. I'll give you a hint about the letter writer. He is male. That still leaves lots f people though... Harry is being suspicious. But what about Ron? Or possibly Tony, the Slytherin traitor... The possibilities go on for hours... Even Neville or Colin could have. Who says the don't want Ginny? 


End file.
